


An Infactuation With Joshua Dun

by FxckTrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Parents, Arrogant Pete, Blood, Blurryface, Bondage, Bottom Tyler, Broken Tyler, Cats, Collars, Debby Is Sweet, Dom Josh, First Kiss, Gay ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Hospital, Josh Dun Is Kinky, Josh Dun Loves Cats, Josh dun is strict, Josh has control, Josh hates the cold, Loneliness, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Meeting, Mental Illness, New York, Oblivious Tyler, Pain, Panic Attack, Poetry, Protective! Josh, Shy Tyler, Strong Josh, Suicidal Thoughts, Support, Top Josh, Tyler in the closet, Tyler loves his collar, care, fear of the dentist, first impression, forest, gentle Josh, helpless Josh, hero josh, highschool, idk - Freeform, josh cheats with Tyler, josh is in love with Tyler, kinky Josh, kinky af, kinky blurry, leader Josh, nervous tyler, no high school clichés, obsessive Tyler, panicked Tyler, pete Wentz is sneaky, reckless tyler, rope, safe word, seductive blurry, shy patrick, slight kink, slighy song references, still gay af, submissive Tyler, surprise, top pete, tyler secretly kinky, tylers piano, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckTrick/pseuds/FxckTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph wasnt in love with Josh Dun, he was completely infatuated with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

Tyler didn't like a lot of people, honestly he'd rather just be on his own it was easier. He never wanted to be a burden or get on people's nerves so he kept to himself, with his earphones in and head down, it was the best way, the safest way for everyone including himself. The problem was Joshua Dun, Tyler wasn't in love with Josh he was infatuated with him, infatuated with everything tiny detail about him. When Tyler had first met josh he had dark brown hair that he straightened to hide his boyish curls, he had also been in a relationship with a rather sweet girl who made Josh smile in a way no one else could. Since Tyler had introduced himself to Josh, he had watched the beautiful boys transformation into the the man he was today. Tyler's parents didn't approve of his sexuality, they thought it was sinful and didn't want him to be sent to hell, Tyler knew they were wrong and he felt sorry for them for being so closed minded. Unlike most people though he wasn't kicked out by his homophobic parents, instead he was kept as their dirty little secret in the basement of their house. Tyler spent most days by his piano that's all he ever wanted to do, play music and be with Josh. 

Finding time to be with Josh was difficult, his parents were supportive but Tyler found it awkward when they were home. He felt like his every move was being watched and judged, he got that enough he didn't need it distracting him from Josh. Josh was protective of Tyler, it was rare that Tyler went out by himself not that he went out much by himself before he met Josh but now he never did. Today was a Thursday which meant Josh would arrive and the two of them would walk hand in hand to Taco Bell, once the bell rings Tyler flies up the stairs and opens the door red faced and out of breath. Josh laughs softly before placing a gentle kiss on Tyler's cheek and taking his hand, holding Josh's hand has always been Tyler's favourite thing to do. As they walk together Tyler would keep his hand on Josh's pulse, he was real and alive and completely in love with Tyler that fact, and that fact alone kept blurry at bay and let Tyler control himself. "I'll order, you go and sit down ok" Josh instructs as he pushes the door to the rather busy Taco Bell. Josh knew how anxious busy places made Tyler but routine calmed him down so Josh always had calculated plans for when he entered places with more than 5 people, plans that would keep Tyler safe and happy how Josh wished he'd always be.

People always stared at them in restaurants, not because they were two guys that was perfectly fine. It was the fact that Tyler and Josh always sat side by side, Tyler liked being close to Josh, not that Josh complained it meant that he could keep a watchful eye on Tyler and figure out whether blurry was starting to get louder. Once they were finished instead of going down to the forest to sit and talk like that usually did, the two boys walked back to the now empty Dun house hold. As they approached the house, Tyler's heart began to beat out of his chest, his hands began to tremble, not with fear but with joy his skin would be on Josh's the closest he could possibly be to Josh and he could hardly wait. Tyler knew the Dun house hold like the back of his hand, he'd slept with Josh in every room apart from his parents because even they knew that was out of order. Josh still insisted on leading Tyler up the stairs, today they'd decided to just use Josh's bed it was the most comfortable, the fact that the door locked was also a bonus. Once Tyler turned the key in the lock, Josh was kissing him and holding him close, "safe word Ty" Josh asks quietly as he pulls the smaller boy toward his bed. "Do we really still need one?"Tyler replies before crushing his lips onto Josh's again and pulling off his shirt, "we'll always need a safe word Ty" Josh's voice is more assertive this time as he pulls the small boy on top of him, they sit silently for a moment eyes locked in an intense stand off. They both knew Tyler would break and it doesn't take long at all "Ohio" the word escapes the boys lips in a whisper. 

Once they were done Tyler lay on top of Josh in a hazy post euphoric state as Josh ran his fingers gently over Tyler's back. There weren't many times that Tyler Joseph felt happy or even close to the word, though when he lies with Josh like this he is happy, every fibre of his being is on fire with happiness. He relished in the feeling, it was not one that he had the pleasure of feeling often, but it was a state he wish he could live in forever. Lying with Josh like this didn't help Tyler though, in all honestly it just made everything a lot harder. His infatuation with Joshua Dun only grew stronger every time they did this but at this point Tyler didn't care. It was the fact that tonight when Tyler is alone in his bed without Josh's protective arms wrapped around him the world was going to seem a lot darker and the voices would get louder and angrier because Tyler wasn't meant to be happy, he wasn't meant to feel loved and acceptance things that the voices would remind him of. Stealing his sleep from him and forcing him to sit alone alone and terrified, that's when Tyler's piano would come to life and provide a him with a safe haven, a place where he could stay until Josh came back to save him again. But right now as he's laying with Josh, Tyler could do something that his body is always begging him to do, Tyler could sleep.


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler hates saying goodbye to Josh as much as he hates facing his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
>  Homophobic Slurs

Tyler had always hated saying goodbye to Josh, as they walked back to Tyler's house neither of them would utter a word they'd simply walk together in silence. Once they reached Tyler's porch Josh places a gentle kiss on Tyler's cheek before letting go of his hand "goodnight baby boy, I'll see you tomorrow", Tyler never replies because the words just get stuck in his throat. As soon as Tyler turns away from Josh he knows the warmth of love and happiness will leave his body leaving him cold and lonely until the sun rises for tomorrow. So he simply stands and watches his beautiful boyfriend disappear into the night, Josh never turned back not because he didn't want to but because he knew if he did he'd only upset Tyler more than he already was by leaving. 

Taking a deep breath Tyler turns away from the night and push's the door to his parents house all he wants to do is disappear downstairs. But he is met by his parents sitting on the family couch, looking unimpressed and angry "why are you so late, you have a curfew for a reason" his father bellows as his mother sits silently staring at her son. "I was sitting by the river, I guess I lost track of time" Tyler's voice is quiet and cautious, his father would have no problem hitting Tyler, he'd done it before so Tyler knew he'd have to tread carefully to ensure his safety. "That's not good enough, you've got your head stuck in the clouds it's time you woke up young man and realise you can't just waltz in here whenever you want to" his father was standing now, screaming in his face trying to intimidate him, he didn't scare Tyler he was nothing compared to Blurry. "Oh my goodness what's on his neck" his mother squeals covering her mouth with her hands, his fathers hand grabs his jaw and forces his head sideways revealing Josh's art work. Josh's words rang in his ears "Now everyone will know your mine" Tyler was giddy when Josh had began sucking on his neck, begged him to leave marks all over his body. Now though Tyler wished Josh had stayed below his neck, but Josh got carried away and Tyler didn't have the heart to stop him. "It was that fucking faggot Zack saw you with wasn't it, you were with him today weren't you" his father was holding Tyler by his hair, harshly pulling it back desperately trying to get a response from his son. His father just held him there like that while his mother sobbed in the corner over her whore of a son, Tyler didn't say anything didn't utter a word, there just wasn't anything he wanted to say to his parents, honestly he wanted to laugh at them. If it wasn't for Josh's voice in his head telling him to be careful he probably would have, eventually his father releases his grip and abruptly pushes him to the floor and spits on him before walking over to his wife to "console her". Standing up Tyler walks slowly toward the basement, he knew what would happen as soon as he closed the door but there was nothing he could do.

closing the door to the basement gently he counts 5 seconds before he hears the lock turn on the other side of the door. Taking another deep breath he walks down the steps slowly, with each step he takes towards his piano the voices in his head get louder and his longing to be with Josh gets stronger. By the time he reaches the piano the voices are ringing in his ears, his eyes start burning blurry was going to strike back with a vengeance, blurry hated Josh because he silenced him, put him back in the cage that Tyler had let him out of. Tyler wouldn't be able to stop him, he wouldn't be able to prevent him from crushing every ounce of happiness Josh had created. He could however try and block blurry out, Tyler's fingers float above the keys of the piano, but the burning in his eyes was too strong, too painful. The sensation running through his body crippling his hands, and twisting around his neck was excruciating. Blurry was fierce with determination to destroy Tyler, Tyler had given him too much power he was too vulnerable and they both knew it. Falling backwards Tyler feels his chest start to contract, he couldn't breathe, curled up in a ball on the floor he desperately gasps for air to fill his lungs but it wasn't working. Blurry was going to silence him, take him over for good. Well that's what it felt like as the world around Tyler began to slowly fade to black, "Tyler it's me, it's Josh breathe it's okay" steady hands grip onto Tyler's shoulders and the vice around his throat began to slacken. Air began to again fill his lungs, the burning began to subside and the voices had gone silent, opening his eyes he was met by Josh's gentle smile and beautiful eyes. "You're okay now baby boy he's gone" Josh whispers softly as he wraps his arms around Tyler, kissing his neck gently. "How are you here, they locked me in?" Tyler asks still in a haze from seeing Josh, "I guess I realised I can't stand living without you by my side, I need to know you're safe I need to feel your skin on mine so here I am" Josh kneels in front of the younger boy, trying to calculate a way of getting the two boys out without getting caught. "They called you a faggot, he spat on me" Tyler's voice is low, his whole body shakes with anger, as he stares crazy eyed at Josh. "It's alright, forget them it's just me and you only us" Josh pulls Tyler towards him and the two boys foreheads collide, breathing slowly Tyler nods before kissing Josh, it doesn't take long before the two of them are making out, their two bodies colliding, Josh tugging at Tyler's shirt as Tyler runs his hand through Josh's hair. "Let's go back to mine baby boy, let's get in my car and drive away forever" Josh whispers into Tyler's ear breathlessly as the younger boy grinds against him, all it takes is a nod from Tyler to get Josh to stumble up with a grin painted across his face, he helps Tyler out of the small window before climbing out himself. Tyler clings to Josh as the two boys head back to the Dun household, but this time they weren't going in, he wouldn't have to make awkward small talk with Josh's parents. They were going to climb into Josh's car and disappear and Tyler would finally have all he wanted music and Joshua Dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!
> 
> I have no clue where this is going, but I decided to add another chapter. I'll be taking prompts for this work!


	3. Joshua Dun Loves Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Joseph is convinced that there's only one thing Josh loves as much as he loves Tyler.

It was rare that Tyler felt in control, whether it was his parents locking him away, blurry twisting the world or just Josh looking after him, Tyler very rarely took control. Tyler knew Josh loved him, that Josh was in love with him, he wasn't quite as obsessed as Tyler was with Josh but Tyler knew no one would ever be on that level. However there was one other thing on this planet that Tyler would argue that Josh loved just as much as Tyler, so when Tyler realised it was Josh's birthday he knew there was only one place he could take him. The Cat Café.  
Joshua Dun was normally a calm rational young man, who spent most of his life looking after Tyler and sitting by his beloved drums. So when the two of them walked into the café Tyler couldn't help but giggle as he watched his boyfriends eyes grow as a childish grin formed on his face. A very pretty waitress wearing cat ears escorted them to their table and handed them menus before meowing and walking off, Tyler scanned the menu while Josh played with the cat who had climbed down to greet him. "Look Ty I've made a friend" Josh was mesmerised by the amount of cats and was itching to explore the café, he was determined to play with as many as he could, he was so distracted by them that Tyler had to order food for him when the waitress came back around. "Joshy, we can go play with them once we've eaten ok?" Tyler says softly in an attempt to catch his boyfriends attention, "oh yeah sorry I forgot about food" Josh replies as he turns to face Tyler, the same smile still painted across his face. Making Josh smile like this was one of Tyler's favourite things to do, being able to watch Josh relax and smile made Tyler happy. Josh did so much for Tyler to get him to smile, so when Tyler could return the favour he jumped at the chance.

Josh scoffs down his food and sits impatiently waiting for Tyler to finish his. Their roles had completely switched and Tyler didn't know if he liked being in control of Josh after all, placing his cutlery down he looks over at Josh and smiles at him "alright now we can go play with cats" Josh shoots out off his seat and practically runs upstairs, Tyler leaves enough money to cover the bill and stands up to follow Josh. Walking with his hands in his pockets to prevent blurry from ruining Josh's day he smiles at the waitress who had served them and heads up stairs, once Tyler reaches the top of the stairs his heart melts slightly as he watches his beautiful boyfriend surrounded by cats and laughing like a child. Walking over to him, Tyler sits beside Josh and lays his head on the older boys shoulder, he didn't get why Josh loved cats so much but Tyler reckoned that if cats made Josh happy Tyler loved cats as well.

As soon as they step out of the café the two boys go back to how they normally were. "Thank you for such an amazing birthday baby boy" Josh says gently before brushing his lips against Tyler's, Tyler smiles into the unexpected kiss and ends up in a fit of giggles. Josh wraps a protective arm around Tyler's shoulder and they head towards the subway, the two boys had brought an apartment in New York 2 months ago and were currently working at a music store that was two blocks away. As they climbed aboard the busy subway cart Josh watches Tyler's eyes flood with anxiousness, so he pulls out his phone plugs in the earphones and hands one to Tyler who smiles back at him gratefully. 

"I can't get it to open" Tyler mumbles as he desperately try's to open the door to their apartment while Josh kisses the sweet spot on his neck. Eventually he manages to twist the door knob and open the door, they stumble into their apartment locked in a heated kiss. Josh knows how to push all of Tyler's buttons, how to wind him up and get him flustered and that's exactly what he intended to do. Tyler however had different plans, so as Josh began to unzip his jeans Tyler jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen, "fucking tease" Josh mutters under his breath before climbing off the bed in search of Tyler. Walking into the kitchen he sees the small boy standing by the counter with a small cake in front of him with 3 lit candles on top, "Surprise, happy birthday Josh" Tyler exclaims, running over to Josh and pulling him over to the small cake "you didn't have to do this Ty" Josh says softly before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Well what's a birthday without cake" Tyler replies softly as he wraps his arms around Josh's waist and plants a gentle kiss on his shoulder. Josh blows the candles out, then spins around and lifts Tyler onto the counter, "careful you'll squish the cake" Tyler giggles but Josh doesn't reply he just smiles. Tyler's heart starts to race as Josh places a gentle hand on his cheek, slowly Josh pulls him forward, their kiss is slow at first deep and loving. But once Tyler's hands are in Josh's hair, Josh's once gentle and loving touch becomes a lot rougher. "Bedroom now" Josh orders, pulling the smaller boy off the counter and back to their room. Josh pushes the already shirtless Tyler onto their bed "I'll fucking teach you to tease me Tyler Joseph" Josh's voice is low and the smirk on his face makes Tyler's heart skip a beat, Josh was going to be rough and dominating exactly the way Tyler like it.

After they finish the two boys lay sweaty and panting, fingers interlocked. Tyler could feel the steady burn of the scratches on his back, as he looks down at his body he smiles wide at the bruises Josh had left on his hips. Of course when they woke Josh would apologise for getting so carried away but Tyler loved it, the bruises and marks were beautiful reminders that Josh loved him reminders he never wanted to fade. Tyler's body was Josh's canvas, his to decorate with beautiful marks of love, and occasionally Tyler would return the favour but he didn't need to because Joshua Dun was already a work of art to Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!


	4. A Long Day For Joshua Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry realised the best way for him to get to Tyler was through Josh. So when Blurry takes over for the day he does everything in his power to seduce Josh

To everyone else blurry was just the voice in Tyler's head, someone they could blame when Tyler was going through a hard time. Tyler knew that wasn't true, blurry wasn't just a voice he was a monster that held him a hostage and refused to leave him alone. They had never got along, but that doesn't come as much of a surprise, Tyler hated him he hated constantly feeling him and hearing him. He'd always been there, at first he'd been quieter and less aggressive Tyler thought that everyone had one in their heads. The problem was that as Tyler grew blurry grew with him, as the years past he became more and more aggressive no one could see it, no one could stop him. When the world around Tyler got darker and he became more vulnerable blurry would attack attempting to destroy everything Tyler was. The doctors and his parents called him suicidal but it wasn't the truth, he wasn't trying to kill himself blurry was and if it wasn't for Josh he probably would have. Now that Tyler lived with Josh blurry had started taking a different approach, instead of attacking Tyler's body with a fierce vengeance in an attempt to force Tyler out, instead he chose days where Tyler's conscience was rather weak and he'd take over. Josh could tell instantly when he was talking to blurry and he hated it, blurry was rude, arrogant and dominating. So when Josh roles over on the boys first day off in 2 weeks he was more than just annoyed when we realised blurry was lying beside him. No one knew where Tyler went when Blurry took over not even Tyler, when Josh had asked, Tyler just said everything was numb, he felt like he was dreaming. "Ah Joshua" blurrys voice was deeper and harsher than Tyler's , Josh couldn't stand hearing it so he simply groans in reply as he rolls out of bed to put space between the two of them, "what a beautiful view" blurry whispers seductively. Blurry worked out the best way to hurt Tyler to truly cause him pain was through Josh, "oh come on Joshy" blurry replies playfully as he moves closer to Josh. "Don't fucking call me that" Josh practically spits his reply as he pulls his jeans on, "oh it must really kill you that you're attracted to me huh" blurry was standing now, inches from Josh so close that he could feel the warmth of his breath. "I'm not attracted to you, you fucking creep now get lost and give me Tyler back" Josh replies as he barges past blurry and heads for the the kitchen. 

Playing the drums drowned him out, if Josh couldn't hear him then he wouldn't have to deal with him. Josh loved the drums, they were his comfort blanket, the way he communicated with people when his brain couldn't string a sentence together. When Josh played at home he closed his eyes and let himself be completely absorbed by his drums, blurry watched him for a while before striking. Josh was so immersed in his drums that he failed to notice the boy who was only wearing a pair of boxers float into the room, it was only when he had straddled him that Josh realised. "What the fuck are you doing" the older boy asks as he falls backward off of his stool and stares in disbelief at blurry, "oh come on Josh you know you want to" blurry replies climbing back on top of him a flirtatious smirk on his face. "Come on Joshy it's not cheating it's the same body the same brain, I'm just a little rougher" he whispers the last part before nibbling on Josh's ear. "Get the fuck off me" Josh yells as he shoves the smaller boy off him "you're not Tyler, I don't want to sleep with you I don't want to kiss you I don't want to be near you" he's not mad at blurry he expects this shit from him. It's the fact that he almost fell for it almost kissed the thing that was destroying Tyler how could he be so stupid. 

The rest of the day goes by in a blur Josh tries his hardest to avoid blurry but he has to make sure he doesn't harm Tyler's body. Josh had never felt so happy to see the sun set and know the day was ending, he hated days when Tyler wasn't there he felt so lost, so lonely. As Josh walked into the two boys bedroom his jaw dropped, he thought blurry had been quiet and now it all made sense. He felt his cheeks flush as he looked down at blurry who had tied himself to the bed, his wrists were red and raw from the rope but the worst part was Josh could feel himself getting hard. He approaches blurry slowly and notices that he has a blind fold and a gag on, there's s post it note on his forehead that reads "happy birthday Joshua next time I won't give him back so easily". Blurry was playing a game with him, Josh knew that but as he slowly took off the gag he realised that it wasn't blurry laying there tied up "Josh what's going on, why can't I see anything" Tyler asks obviously frightened by the situation he'd woken up to. "Blurry left you as my er birthday present" Josh replies trying to stay calm as he stares at his gorgeous boyfriend, the fact that he knew it was Tyler only made him harder. He slowly untied the blindfold he watched Tyler's eyes grow wide, Tyler knew Josh had a darker side but they'd never done anything like this. It was exhilarating he was completely defenceless, "let's do it" Tyler's voice is low and raspy, Josh couldn't believe his ears but he wasn't going to say no they had a safe word after all. Slowly he climbed on top of Tyler and began kissing and biting his way down Tyler's fragile body, Tyler held his breath mesmerised by Josh. It was very rare that Tyler thanked blurry or even chose to talk to the monster like it was a person but he definitely owed him one, maybe he'd let him choose another tattoo he hadn't done that in a little while. For now though Tyler focused on his boyfriend, a few moments ago Tyler had been numb, dead to the world because of blurry, but in this moment with Josh he'd never felt more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Joshua Dun Vs The Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler just isn't Tyler without his piano.

Josh and Tyler were always playing music together at home, Josh loved playing the drums while Tyler sang and played his ukulele. Some days when they played Josh would see that familiar look of sadness in Tyler's eyes, one he hadn't seen since they'd left several months ago, but when Josh asked him about it Ty just shrugged it off like he always did. It had bugged Josh for weeks, Tyler had always loved playing music, music brought Tyler to life so why wasn't it working now? It wasn't until a few months later in early December when the two boys had been battling against the snow to get home and Tyler had stopped dead in his tracks that Josh realised. "What's wrong Ty?" Josh asked his still frozen boyfriend, looking over Josh realised Tyler was staring at a piano that was sitting in the window of the music store they worked at. "Nothing lets go" Tyler had pulled Josh away so fast that he didn't give him time to argue, so when Tyler had been writing music Josh rang the store and asked them to put the piano on hold. 

Later that week while Tyler slept Josh ran down to the store, pockets stuffed with the money his parents had sent him for his birthday. Josh knew he had to be fast because it he wasn't there and Tyler woke up alone, anything could happen, Tyler would let Blurry take over permanently and Josh would never forgive himself. Thanks to his store discount Josh had just enough to cover the piano, due to the time that Josh had brought the piano and the fact he'd used all of his birthday money on it he had to somehow get the damn thing back to the apartment single handed. Luckily for Josh he and Tyler had kept skateboards in the back of the store, so Josh wheeled a very wobbly and very expensive piano along the streets of New York during winter all the way back to his apartment. 

Josh had always been a rather strong guy, he went to the gym regularly but when he got back to him apartment complex, piano still intact he nearly cried as he read the "out of order" sign stuck to the front of the lift. They lived on the second floor which meant four flights of stairs, fortunately for him the stairs were rather large so he wouldn't end up stuck like they did in that episode of friends. The first two flights had gone perfectly fine, slow and steady had been Josh's approach and it seemed to be working. Josh hadn't slept yet and the piano seemed to be getting heavier the further up he went, once he pushed the piano up the final step Josh collapsed on the floor to take a break. After a rather long and well deserved rest Josh wheeled the wobbly piano into the apartment as quietly as he could and locked it in the make shift studio the boys had so Tyler wouldn't see it without him. Walking into the bedroom Josh was relieved to find Tyler fast asleep, without getting changed he climbed back into bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

When Tyler woke Josh was still fast asleep, he creeped out of their bedroom to make himself cereal for breakfast and watch tv since they were working the late shift today. Saturday morning tv was boring and Tyler hated waiting for Josh to wake up so he decided to go back to working on the song he was writing, song writing had become a lot harder without a piano his ukulele was great but it was nothing compared to a piano. When Tyler found the door to the studio locked he made a rather irrational decision to rush back into the bedroom and wake Josh "Josh whys the studio locked? I think someone locked it, was it me? was I sleep walking again?" Tyler had worked himself into a panic which woke Josh with a fright. "What's going on baby boy it's alright I'm here" Josh's morning voice was rough from lack of sleep, but just hearing it calmed a panic stricken Tyler down slightly, "the studios locked because I locked it" Josh says sitting up slightly before pulling Tyler over to him and engulfing him in a hug. "But why we never lock that room?" Tyler asks his voice less concerned and more curious now, Josh did answer instead he climbed out of bed grabbed Tyler's hand and led him back to the door of the studio. "When you play music I watch you come alive, you're so passionate about it and it makes me want to be a better drummer, but you were missing something, something important and I found it" with Tyler clinging on to his arm in excitement Josh unlocks the door and slowly pushes it open. "That's for me?" Tyler asks in shock as he lets go of Josh's arm, Josh nods smiling back at him, Tyler just stands there for a few moments staring at it he was stunned how did Josh know that's what he needed? "Come on then" Josh says walking over to the piano, Tyler follows after him still in awe of both Josh and the piano its self. He lightly runs his fingers over the cold wooden cover that was over the keys, Josh stood back and watch as his beautiful boyfriend slowly sat now and lifted the cover off the piano revealing the keys. "How did you pay for this Josh?" Tyler asks still gazing down at the piano "birthday money" Josh sits on the edge of the piano stool as Tyler begins to play. The look in Tyler's eyes was the one Josh had been missing one that made the hardship of getting the piano up to the apartment for Tyler completely worth it, it was a look of complete and utter happiness. 

Joshua Dun never failed to surprise Tyler, he always managed to read his mind and understand what Tyler said before he ever said it. Tyler's love for Josh, his infatuation with Josh was still growing every single day and now that Tyler had his safe haven and Josh Blurry was going to struggle. Tyler never wanted this to stop never wanted to be away from Josh and his piano and as he sat there playing with Josh and singing songs that no one else knee about Tyler realised what he'd have to do. Tyler was going to start a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter there'll be more in the next one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. When They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler fell for josh from the moment he first saw him. The only issue Tyler faced was that Josh was currently with Debby, Tyler couldn't hate Debby though because she made Josh smile.

High school clichés bored Tyler, he was a weird and depressed teenager but people just left him alone. He spent most of his time playing basketball with the other guys on the team they weren't Tyler's friend though, Tyler didn't want friends he wouldn't make a good friend either, his least favourite place was the music room. He didn't like being told what to play or being told he was playing instruments wrong, Tyler had always believed that there was more than one way to play an instrument even if no one else believed him. As he walked back to his locker to get his school books he hummed a gentle tune under his breath, Blurry was quiet today, instead of talking he was messing with Tyler's hands which was nothing out of the ordinary. "Mr Joseph I was hoping I'd catch you" Tyler turns and sees his English teacher smiling up at him, a pile of books in her hand "I've set up a poetry club at lunch time and I was hoping you'd come and take part". Tyler had always liked his English teacher, she was kind hearted and trusted her students to choose the topics they wrote about in their essays and poems. The thought of giving up his whole lunch for more English wasn't exactly a thrilling one but he couldn't let her down "sure thing miss" Tyler replies softly before closing his locker, she smiles at him then disappears into the sea of students. 

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down Tyler opens the door to his English class room and sees a classroom full of girls. Tyler never really got girls, he had always known he was gay that guys were what he found attractive. Yet girls still flirt with him regularly and he ends up in a fluster, avoiding females was generally the way Tyler avoided the problem. He knew it was stupid but his sexuality was not one he could share and he couldn't face another awkward conversation with a girl. As he walks in everyone looks up at him and smiles, he smiles back and heads for his normal seat by the window. There was already a girl in the chair beside Tyler's but he had to sit in his seat, sitting somewhere else would be wrong he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he did that. "You must be the famous Tyler" the girl says as Tyler sits down beside her, he'd never seen her before she must be in one of the years below him. "Famous?" Tyler asks as he opens his note book on a fresh page, "yeah miss has been telling us all about you and your poetry she talks about you like a proud parent" the last part makes Tyler smile. Knowing that his kind hearted English teacher thought so highly of him made him realise teachers aren't actually that bad. As the class continued the young girl chatted to Tyler, not in a flirty way but in a friendly way, she seemed genuinely interested in him. Her name was Debby, Tyler had been right about her she was younger than him by three years and she wants to be an actress and Tyler wouldn't be surprised if she really made it. "Okay well this session went brilliantly thank you for coming" everyone began to pack away so Tyler did the same, but honestly he'd been enjoying his conversation with Debby and didn't want it to end so abruptly. The two of them walked out of the class still deep in conversation, it was then that Tyler saw him for the first time. He was leaning against a locker, his black hair neatly styled but Tyler's favourite part were his deep brown eyes. They were hypnotic and pulling people in "my boyfriends actually in your year" Debby snaps Tyler back into reality forcing him to turn away from the beautiful stranger. "I don't really know many people in my year" Tyler answers he feels his face flush as soon as the words escape his mouth, he couldn't believed just said that to some girl he just met. "Well come meet him" she runs forward and into the arms of the beautiful stranger, great Tyler had fell for a straight guy with a girlfriend could his life get any more tragic? Reluctantly Tyler follows after her towards the beautiful stranger, "Tyler this is Josh" Josh, the name rang in Tyler's ears it was perfect for the stranger. His smile was gentle and his eyes lit up as he looked down at Debby in a way Tyler longer for him to look at Tyler.

As the weeks progressed Tyler and Josh got close and Josh was seeing Debby less and less. She'd got a part on a TV show and was always filming Josh was happy for her, she deserved to be a star she already was one to Josh. Josh spent every day with Tyler, he felt closer to Tyler than he did with anyone else, Josh wanted to look after Tyler and make sure he was okay. The main issue for Josh was when he spent time with Tyler he felt happy, completely whole. Today they were at Tyler's because his younger brother was out with his girlfriend so they could chill in Tyler's bedroom without constant interruption. It was times like these while Josh watched Tyler talk about something he loved, or was showing him a new piece of music he had written that Josh felt the urge to kiss Tyler. He knew it was wrong, he had Debby he loved Debby but when he looked at Tyler's delicate face and saw the look of pain in the younger boys eyes Josh wanted nothing more but to hold Tyler close and hug and kiss him until Tyler was happy. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Josh must have been staring again, he feels his cheeks blush in embarrassment "sure" he follows the younger boy out of his bedroom and out the back door. "Where to this time?" Josh asks but he already knew the answer, Tyler's favourite place to walk was by the river it brought him to life so Josh loved when Tyler brought him there. As they walked along the river instead of crossing the bridge like he always did Tyler turns and starts to walk towards the forest, they'd never gone this way Tyler never broke his routine. Eventually Tyler stops by a tree and takes a deep breath, his back to Josh "what's wrong Ty?" Josh's voice is full of concern as he places a gentle hand on Tyler's shoulder, which sends a chill down his spine. "I can't do this anymore" the lump in Tyler's throat was massive. his eyes were full of tears and Blurry was loving every moment that he watched Tyler in pain. "Do what?" Josh's voice cracks slightly and it breaks Tyler's heart, he pulls Tyler by the arm forcing him to turn around. Once Josh saw the tears in Tyler's eyes his knees went weak, "talk to me Ty, please" he pulls him closer trying to understand what's going on in Tyler's head. Tyler doesn't say anything he tries to calm himself down he shouldn't have done this shouldn't have brought him here, he was going to ruin everything he was going to loose him. "I" manages to escape Tyler's mouth and Josh realises this is his chance, he places his hand on the side of Tyler's face and pulls his face forward so their foreheads lean against each other. "If you don't want me to do this tell me to stop" Josh's voice is barely above a whisper but his voice is the only thing Tyler can hear, as Josh slowly leans forward his heart is his mouth, in that moment when the two boys mouths collied in an intense kiss, Josh realised that although he loved Debby he was in loved with Tyler but now he had a mess to sort out. Tyler was terrified, he was completely infatuated and in love with Joshua Dun his best friend,but he liked Debby and Tyler was the reason her heart was going to break and the worst part for Tyler was the only thing he cared about right the only thing Tyler could think about. Was the same thing that was ever on his mind Joshua William Dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	7. It Hurts A Lot The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler had no clue about sex and the education system hadnt taught him anything, so he ends up taking advice from the weird looking emo kid.

As he sat in the back of biology class Tyler rolled his eyes at the "sex education" his school offered. As a gay guy in a currently secret relationship with a dude just learning about heterosexual sex wasn't very helpful, it was in these moments that being raised as strict Catholic really came back to bite Tyler. Josh had been with Debby for a long time, luckily when they broke up and Josh explained to her what happened she was really supportive, Tyler knew that Josh had slept with her and that scared him more than just a little bit. He had no clue what he was doing and he didn't want to disappoint Josh, as he sat there over thinking a guy in the row in front of him put his hand up. Tyler didn't know his name but he and his boyfriend were the first couple to come out in their school, the guys boyfriend was called Patrick Tyler had seen him in the music room he had even defended him when the guys on the basketball team made fun of him. "What about gay sex" the question sent the whole class into silence as the whole class turned to look at the guy who stared expectantly at the teacher. "Mr Wentz that is not on the syllabus and you're the only that wants to know, I'm sure you can google it" the way the teacher looked down his nose at the guy annoyed Tyler but made blurry angry. What Tyler did next was not something he'd ever imagined doing, it was Blurry that caused it but Tyler had to see it through, Tyler's hand went up. His teacher looked at him in disbelief for a second because this was the first time Tyler had raised his hand in class "it's not just him sir, straight is not the default setting" now it was Tyler's turn to be stared at and he hated it. Why did Blurry do that? Why had he let him do that "truthfully mr Joseph I don't know I am a married straight man, maybe the councillor can give you a leaflet" everyone turned back around, so Tyler began to feel himself turn invisible again which made him feel more comfortable. The guy Wentz he didn't turn he just smirked at Tyler which made Tyler's skin crawl, when the class split off into groups Tyler normally just worked by himself and daydreamed about Josh, not today though. 

When his very straight and married biology teacher had finished talking and people split into groups Tyler watched Wentz stand up and walk towards him, as he sits down in the seat beside Tyler he sits back for a minute just smirking at him. Tyler takes a nervous sip of water to try and calm down, that's when he strikes "So you want to know about gay sex kid", "what " Tyler chokes in reply. "I thought I recognised you, I've seen you with that punk looking kid I'm Pete the walking gay sex information box" Tyler couldn't believe what he was hearing, Blurry had got him into this, this is why he didn't talk he just screwed everything up. "Look I'm not really comfortable talking about this with you" Tyler replies in an attempt to get the guy to leave him alone, "Ok fine but it's obvious that you'll be the bottom, word of advice according to my boyfriend it hurts a lot the first time so take it slow". He winks at Tyler before standing up and walking back to his desk leaving Tyler flustered and red in the face. Once class finished Tyler pulled his bag onto his back and hurried out to avoid Pete, Josh was waiting for him with smile on his face that made Tyler's heart melt. He walks over to him and Josh engulfs him in a hug, he wasn't very good at the secret thing, once they break their embrace they turn and start to walk towards maths together as they do Tyler catches Petes eye and flushes red as he winks at him. 

Josh's whole family were out for the weekend and Tyler had been allowed to stay over so it was going to be just the two of them. Josh led Tyler up to his room and closed the door softly behind him, something felt different not bad different or Blurry different but something was off with Tyler. "Let's talk" Tyler says gently as he sits cross legged on Josh's bed "sure thing baby boy what about" Josh loved the way Tyler smiled when Josh used that nickname so he used it whenever he got the chance. "I think we should erm" Tyler's face had gone red as his voice got quieter, "do what Ty?" Josh places a loving hand on Tyler's trying to make him feel more comfortable. "I think we should you know" Josh had never seen anyone go that red, that's when he realised what Tyler was trying to say and he felt like a complete idiot, "are you sure I don't want you to feel like you have to Ty". Josh was so sweet but Tyler hadn't been so sure of anything in a long time, "I'm sure" he runs a nervous hand through his hair Blurry and the others had gone silent the only voice Tyler could hear right now was Josh's. All it takes is a nod from Josh for the two of them to engage in a heated kiss, Tyler keeps his hands in Josh's hair as the older boy unzips Tyler's hoodie and starts to pull his baseball shirt over his head. As Tyler sits there shirtless he starts to undress Josh, unlike Josh his hands are shaking with nerves and anticipation which makes the task of undressing him while being kissed a lot harder. Eventually he gets Josh's shirt over his head but it makes him giggle slightly, Josh pushes the younger boy back and is on top of him. Josh has Tyler's jeans undone with one hand in less that a minute and to take the pressure off Tyler he undoes his own jeans and pulls the down leaving them both in their boxers. "Nervous" Josh asks running his hand up Tyler's thigh, unable to reply Tyler swallows hard then nods.

"shit wait a second" Josh rolls off of him and goes over to his drawer leaving Tyler breathless and confused. "Found it" Josh turns back towards him holding a condom and Tyler's heart sinks as he remembers what Pete had said to him earlier "it hurts a lot the first time" rings in his ears as Josh climbs back on top of him. "We're both new at this so we should have a safe word" the words calm Tyler slightly and helps him relax, the fact Josh was so sensible made this a lot easier for Tyler, "what about Dixie Chicks" they both break out into laughter at Tyler's idea but it was perfect. "Tell me if it gets too painful and I'll stop" Tyler hadn't looked down yet so when he does he wished he hadn't, how the hell was that going to fit. Josh is slow and gentle but Tyler couldn't ignore the harsh burning sensation that he could just about tolerate, one wrong move and Tyler would be in excruciating pain so both boys were careful and cautious. Tyler lets out a deep breath once Josh is completely in, the next few movements are painful and uncomfortable but eventually once they find their rhythm Tyler was in ecstasy. It was like Josh knew Tyler's body better than he knew his own, he was finding places on Tyler's body he didn't even knew he had. Tyler could do this forever, he wanted to do this forever but eventually when the two of them were finished and exhausted, Josh pulled out sending a horrible sensation down Tyler's spine but he'd live with it. Tyler lays his head on Josh's chest and the older boy wraps his arms around him protectively, "that was sick" is the only sentence Tyler can string together. Josh chuckles softly at him as he runs his fingers along his back "we have to do that again" Tyler wasn't sure where his confidence had come from but he had it so he might as well use it. "Yeah but just remember Ty that you could be in a lot of pain tomorrow" Josh's voice was gentle as Tyler's face flushed "it'll be worth it" with that Tyler lays his head back down on Josh chest and closes his eyes surrounding himself with the happiness that Josh brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!!  
> (It'll go back to modern day Josh and Tyler next chapter)


	8. Blurry Ruined Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry knew how to get to Josh, knew exactly what buttons to press to get his blood to boil. Eventually Josh is going to explode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> Blood & Injury
> 
> This vine inspired the start of this chapter:  
> https://vine.co/v/iwKTH6wLEXD

Tyler had been spending everyday at the piano, he looked so happy so focused and Josh loved it. At the end of everyday as soon as they got home Tyler would disappear and Josh would only see him out of that room when they went to bed. As they lay in bed Tyler would tell Josh about the new songs he had written, they'd agreed that on Friday they would work drums into the songs as that was the two boys day off. The piano had been the best idea Josh had, had since deciding to give up everything to get Tyler out of the house where he was kept a prisoner. Josh was giddy at the thought of spending a whole day playing music with Tyler, but some things are too good to be true, when Josh woke on Friday morning he saw that Tyler was already out of bed. Wearing only boxers Josh stumbles half asleep out of their bedroom, the studio door was already open the fact that Tyler was more eager than him made Josh even happier. Unfortunately for Josh as soon as he walked into the studio he was disappointed to see that it wasn't Tyler at the piano, it was Blurry, he hadn't been around for a while it'd been so long Josh had forgot about him. "Finally Joshua I've been waiting for you" Blurry's voice was always full of lust everything about him was designed to draw Josh in, even the way he smelt Blurry had planned it that way everything he did was to get to Josh and hurt Tyler. His voice put Josh on edge, he knew it'd be a stressful day with Blurry around, "get lost I need to work with Tyler" Josh replies standing in the door way trying to keep a distance between them. Blurry stands up from the piano, he walks slowly towards Josh who tries his hardest to remain calm. "Now now Joshua, I'm not going anywhere today Tyler's just being greedy keeping you to himself" he runs his fingers across the waistband of Josh's boxers, Josh holds his breath before pushing Blurry's hands off of him. Blurry made Josh angry and frustrated he hated how easily Blurry could wind him up, without thinking Josh grabs Blurry by his shirt and pulls him close "I am in love with Tyler, I do everything to look after Tyler and crush anything and anyone who hurts him, so back the fuck off and give me my boyfriend back" Josh pushes him backward, it might be Blurry talking but it's still Tyler the same clumsy Tyler.

It felt like Josh was watching it happen in slow motion, as he watched Tyler's fragile body tumble backward and bounce off the wall. Josh watched as blood began to trickle down the younger boys forehead, what had he done? He watched as the confidence that lingers around Blurry disappeared and sadness returned to his eyes, Josh hadn't hurt Blurry he had hurt Tyler, he fallen for Blurry's stupid plan. Eyes full of tears Tyler sits in shock looking up at Josh, "oh my god I'm so sorry" the older boy kneels in front of him, Josh watches as Tyler raises a shaking hand to his head and the look of horror in his eyes makes Josh's stomach turn. "What happened?" Tyler asks stumbling on his words as he stares at the blood on his hands in disbelief, "I let Blurry get to me" Josh replies a lump of regret and anger in his throat, "I'm so sorry baby boy". Tyler's face softens as he places the clean hand on Josh's knee "it's okay, I'm just glad he didn't hurt you" Tyler had forgiven him already, why wasn't he shouting and screaming? Why wasn't he angry at him, Josh wanted him to be angry to punish him for hurting him. "Come on let me help you get cleaned up" Josh helps Tyler to stand and brings him to the bathroom to help clean up his face. 

Tyler was over it, completely over it but Josh wasn't, it'd been 2 days since the Blurry incident and Josh still felt guilty about it. They couldn't stop the bleeding so the two of them had spent the day in the emergency room, where they glued Tyler's head back together. Today was the two boys first day back at work, Tyler had been happy to go back he loved working down at the music store so did Josh, but he knew everyone would see the cut on Tyler's head and ask questions. Josh was relieved when he saw that the only other person working today was Dot. Dot was arguably Josh and Tyler's only friend in New York, her brightly coloured hair was the first thing Josh had noticed about her, it was rare that Josh met people who shared his passion for brightly coloured hair. When they walked into the store Dot was already stocking shelves with vinyl and drinking tea, "just in time boys, Josh, James just delivered three new drum kits he put two into storage and wants one to be set up in here" Josh disappeared to the back of the store leaving Tyler with Dot. "Getting into fights again Ty?" Tyler giggles taking some of the records from her so they could finish the mundane task of record organising faster. "Seriously Ty what happened that looks nasty" Tyler notices Josh in the corner of his eye, his face had gone pale white as he stood frozen "I walked into a door frame" Dots laughter rings through the store. "I'd expect nothing else Ty" she ruffles his hair like she normally does, just slightly gentler before disappearing to the back office, where the stores manager and Dots girlfriend Ashley is. Tyler didn't like Ashley she was arrogant and rude, but Josh was friends with her and she made Dot happy so Tyler tolerated her, by avoiding her at all costs.

It was the holiday season so there was a constant flow of customers all day, so Tyler hardly saw Josh since he handled set ups. Tyler wasn't meant to sit around doing nothing, so instead he decided to look through records, the bell at the front of the shop rings, with no one else on the floor they'd be Tyler's customer. "Tyler?" Looking up Tyler sees a familiar looking face standing with his around someone who Tyler was sure he knew, "sorry I'm terrible with names, have we met before?" Tyler asks as his face flushes red. "I'm the gay sex information box" Tyler couldn't believe it, Pete from science class and Patrick from the music room "long time no see" Patrick says as he clings to Petes arm. "Yeah, what are you guys doing in New York?" Tyler asks walking over to the two of them, "oh we're playing a show" Pete says it so casually but Patrick's face flushes just as red as Tyler's had a few minutes ago. "Like a gig?" Patrick nods giggling nervously, "yeah, but more importantly did you ever hook up with that punk looking kid?" As if on cue Josh walks into the store carrying a drum kit followed by what looked like a father and his son. "Wait is that him" Tyler nods before looking over at Josh who's winks at him as he passes the three of them, "you should come to our show" Patrick says handing Tyler a flyer he had in his pocket "we'll put you and your boyfriend on the guest list" Tyler smiles as he takes the flyer and puts it in his pocket."But seriously dude he must destroy you" Petes eyes had followed Josh out of the store and now he was staring at Tyler with a smug yet impressed look painted across his face. "Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" As if from nowhere Ashley appears by Tyler's side, "no actually we were just leaving" Pete replies with the same tone Ashley had met them with. Patrick smiles and Pete nods before disappearing out of the store, "you're lucky your boyfriend works so hard or you'd be out of a job" she was too close to him and her heels made her tower over him, Tyler was pretty sure if Josh hadn't walked in she would have hit him. Luckily for Tyler like always Josh showed up and Ashley backed off with a fake smile for Josh and a glare for Tyler, it was rare that Blurry and Tyler agreed on things but even Blurry hated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> I'm gonna start the 30 day OTP challenge soon with this ship ;)


	9. A Fucking Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh wasn't sure how much longer he could take waiting. Why did Tyler always make him wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well that escalated quickly"

Tyler didn't know how he felt about the concert, being in a room full of people he didn't know, wouldn't exactly be relaxing. But once they got home and Josh disappeared to get ready there was no way Tyler wasn't going out. Josh was wearing his leather jacket, his black jeans that were literally shredded and his tank top, the best part wasn't what he was wearing it was Josh's freshly dyed hair. He wasn't sure why but every time Tyler saw Josh with bright hair and his adorable messy curls his knees went weak. "Is it too bright Ty?" Josh asks as he runs a hand through his freshly dyed red hair, Tyler must have been staring again "no it's perfect" Josh pulls Tyler in by his waist and starts kissing and biting his neck. "We're gonna be late" Tyler whispers breathlessly as Josh starts to move his hands downward, "who cares" Josh replies his mouth still on Tyler's neck. Tyler knew what he'd have to do and Josh wasn't going to like it but he'd have to, Tyler pokes Josh's side making the older boy Yelp and release his grip on Tyler who grabs his hand and drags him out the door.

It was rare that Josh noticed people staring but as he stood in the VIP line holding Tyler's hand, it seemed like the two of them were the main attraction. Once they were inside Josh felt a wave of relief as they were escorted backstage so Tyler wouldn't have to be part of the crowd. Josh didn't know the guys who had invited them, but if Tyler like them enough to face a crowd of people they had to be pretty cool. Although they were backstage Tyler was still clinging onto Josh's hand with nerves, they were led to a back room where Tyler's two friends were sitting with two other guys. "Tyler" the more emo looking of the two guys Josh recognised exclaims, "this is Joe and Andy" he says gesturing to the two other guys who nod and smile. The guy then extends a hand to Josh "Pete Wentz, big fan" Josh shakes it chuckling slightly as Tyler goes red, must be an inside joke? There's not much room to sit in the small room so Josh slumps down in the corner of one of the leather sofas then pulls Tyler onto his lap. Andy and Joe look over rather shocked as Pete looks over at Tyler with a smug look on his face "why don't you let me do that?" Pete asks poking at his boyfriend, "because I'm pretty sure Joe would knock you out" Patrick replies giggling. Although Josh enjoyed the conversation the guys were having, the only think he could focus on was Tyler, he knew how hard stuff like this was for Tyler, Josh didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. Occasionally though when no one was looking much to Josh's surprise Tyler would roll his hips, grinding himself against his boyfriend earning a hungry growl in response. Josh wasn't sure how much more he could take, when the guys were called on stage he was sure he heard Tyler giggle. In one swift move Josh was able to flip the smaller boy so that he was underneath him, "so you thought that was funny baby boy" the hunger in Josh's voice and knowing anyone could walk in at any moment made Tyler feel dizzy with lust. 

Tyler was needy, both boys knew that and Josh loved it. Josh loved to explore every part of Tyler's body finding new ways to make his boyfriend squirm. So being in this room working against the clock was not something Josh enjoyed, it felt like a cheap fuck with a stranger it felt dirty and wrong. So when Josh was begging Tyler to leave Tyler wasn't surprised at all, although Tyler was enjoying the set there was no doubt in his mind that going home with Josh would be more fun. The two boys disappear out back and Josh practically drags Tyler up the stairs to their apartment, "you're not allowed to do that shit anymore got that?" Josh doesn't wait for Tyler's response he scoops him up and carries him to their bedroom. Josh grabs the ties he had left on top of the two boys dresser and uses them to tie Tyler's hands to the head board, "I thought I fucking warned you about teasing me before" Josh's voice is low and intimidating it sends bolts of excitement through Tyler. "Don't be like that Joshy" Tyler replies trying his hardest to sound innocent, Josh climbed on top of him and grabbed him by the face "did I tell you that you could fucking speak?" Josh snarls staring down at him. Tyler shakes his head and Josh releases him "that's better" Josh pulls his shirt over his head and Tyler stares goggle eyed at him. "This only works for you if you listen to me baby boy" Josh holds Tyler's face again but this time his touch seems gentle and less aggressive, he strips Tyler then sits back staring at him. "You're so beautiful" he whispers with a smirk painted across his face, slowly he leans down and starts to make his way down Tyler's body leaving a trail of kisses. He stops at the rim of Tyler's boxers then sits up "you're a master piece Tyler your body is so beautiful but it's mine don't ever forget that"

Tyler believed that life could never get better, how could it? Spending everyday with Josh was like heaven, Josh made Tyler feel things that he didn't even know existed. Laying in Josh's arms at night was when Tyler felt safest and happiest, facing Blurry was getting easier all thanks to Joshua. It was late at night when Tyler was laying tracing Josh's tattoos that he got the text message. Tyler couldn't remember the last time he'd spoke to his family, and honestly he couldn't care less Josh was his family now, the only person Tyler missed was Zack. So when his phone beep and Tyler saw his brothers name pop up he couldn't ignore it. When Tyler opened the message his heart sunk as he read the words "I need you Ty" four words that made Tyler's heart sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading  
> (Sorry, I know it's slightly shorter than usual)


	10. Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh kept Tyler sane but more importantly he kept him safe. So when Tyler is reckless Josh ends up picking up the pieces and putting Tyler back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> If you are trigger by attacks or physical violence please do no read this chapter.

Tyler wasn't thinking straight, as he walked alone along the streets of New York trying to find the coffee shop he'd agreed to meet his younger brother at. He hadn't told Josh, he knew Josh would tell him to go in the morning but Zack was desperate and Tyler couldn't abandon him. Tyler pushed the door of the shop open and saw his brother sitting in one of the booths, Tyler felt his eyes start to well up as he looked at the younger boy. He had a black eye and looked like he hadn't eaten properly in a while. He sees Tyler and waves him over, Tyler sits opposite him and smiles "long time no see Ty" his younger brothers familiar voice gives Tyler goose bumps he'd missed him so much. "What happened to your face" Tyler asks softly, "Look I don't have time for shitty small talk, I need cash now" Zack's voice becomes aggressive and the more Tyler analyses him the more he sees the young boys as a stranger. "I don't have any cash" Tyler replies honestly, he ran out of the house and had only brought his phone and house keys "fucking bullshit" Zack throws the mug of coffee at Tyler but misses and it smashes against the wall behind him. It was in that moment Tyler realised he had to get away from his brother, "goodbye Zack" Tyler stands up and walks out of the coffee shop with his hood up as he battles the wind to get home. He should never come out without Josh, he was so stupid to think his brother actually wanted to see him, as he walked he began to notice the sounds of foot steps behind his own, as he sped up so did the footsteps. The more afraid he became the more Tyler began to call for Blurry, he was almost home but Tyler just wasn't fast enough, the footsteps swipe his legs and Tyler stumbles and is met by the cold wet concrete below him. The last thing Tyler Joseph saw before the footsteps knocked him out were his brothers beautiful eyes. 

Josh wakes up early like he normally did, much to his surprise Tyler's side of the bed was empty. Climbing out of bed Josh heads for the music studio since that's where Tyler normally disappeared to, but it was empty and Tyler's keys were gone. Although Tyler had been reckless and hadn't told Josh where he was going last night, he was smart enough to leave a note on the front of the refrigerator. Josh's heart sunk as he read "gone to meet Zack x", why had Tyler gone alone? Running back into the their bedroom Josh felt the mattress on Tyler's side of the bed and it was freezing, the note must have been there for a while. Josh pulls on a t-shirt, jeans and his favourite vans before disappearing to find Ty, his brain starts to calculate every possible place the two of them could have met Tyler didn't know the city very well which made Josh's search easier. When Josh saw him his knees buckled and he began to shake, Tyler's face was destroyed and he was lying unconscious on the side of the road "Tyler baby it's me" Josh kneels by his side and notices the cut on Tyler's forehead. Once Josh had rang 911 it didn't take long for them to show up, why had no one noticed Ty before? Josh was petrified and tears began to roll down his face as he clung to Tyler's hand in the back of the ambulance. 

Tyler couldn't remember a thing all he could remember was darkness, the kind that kept him a prisoner when Blurry was around. At first when Tyler opened his eyes he couldn't see anything but the bright white lights that seemed to engulf him, a steady beep rang in his ears and his body felt numb. Once his eyes had adjusted he looks to his side and sees Josh passed out in a chair, where was he? It wasn't until he looked down at his hands that he realised where he was, he felt like a robot with the amount of wires coming out of him. "Josh" Tyler whispers in a failed attempted to wake his boyfriend, eventually he throws the pillow that was under his leg at him. Josh wakes with a fright but he did care because Tyler was awake "thank god" Josh hugs Tyler gently and kisses him on the forehead "dude, you broke your leg you need this" Josh says as he puts the pillow that had just woken him back under Tyler's leg. Once Josh explains everything that had happened Tyler felt a wave of guilt wash over him, he'd scared Josh, he'd made Josh cry, he was a monster. "Now you're awake they'll send you home, you're only here for monitoring" Josh smiles before disappearing to find a nurse. Tyler lays in disbelief, his attacker had broken his leg and hit him so hard that he had knocked Tylerout, Tyler had convinced Josh that he didn't know who did it. That he didn't care who did it, but he did his brother his own flesh and blood had left him for dead. Tyler had never been heart broken before, his parents had abused him so badly that Tyler stopped feeling the pain they caused him, this was different. Zack had been Tyler's world he was his only real friend before Josh, they'd spent their whole childhood together the two of them were practically inseparable did that mean nothing to him? 

Josh kept his arm around Tyler as he helped the younger and currently very fragile boy up the stairs to their apartment, since the fucking lift was still broken. Tyler had been silent for the majority of the ride home and still hadn't said anything, Josh knew Tyler like the back of his hand he knew something wasn't right. He had to be careful, he knew what Tyler was like, somehow he'd find a way to blame himself and find a way to feel guilty. Josh knew it was because of Blurry but he couldn't stop it, Josh helped Tyler in to bed but as he went to walk out Tyler grabbed his hand. "Don't let them hurt me Josh" the words cut Josh like knives, Tylers eyes were full of fear as he clung shakily onto Josh. The older boy climbed into bed and Tyler began to sob gently against him, there was nothing Josh could do to console him or make the fear go away. Josh just lay there with Tyler in his arms softly hushing him until the small boy fell asleep against him, Josh had never felt more helpless whatever happened to his beautiful boy had destroyed every ounce of confidence he had, this time recovery was going to be a lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading!
> 
> This was actually really sad to write idk why I did it to myself but hey, I love a good plot twist:)


	11. Red Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Tyler quite like this. The boy was a wreck, a ghost of himself and Josh couldn't take it any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back and ready to keep this story going, I was just avoiding writing sad Tyler. I also had a family funeral that I had to leave the country for and I had no wifi so I couldn't upload but I'm back!!

Josh didn't know what to do, Tyler hadn't stopped crying for three days. Whenever Josh left the boy alone he would hear Tyler calling out from him, breaking his heart. Tyler refused to talk about what happened with Zack, but when Josh held the younger boy in his arms at night, Tyler would mumble Zack's name in his sleep while he whimpered. Josh couldn't stand watching Tyler like this anymore he'd have to call in back up, someone he knew Tyler would talk to and wouldn't be afraid of. 

At exactly 10 am on the dot there was a knock on the two boys apartment door. The knock was loud and rung through the house, startling Tyler who gripped tightly onto Josh's arms. "It's alright, I'll be back in two seconds" Josh's voice is soft and although it soothes Tylers the small boy remains on edge as he watches his boyfriend disappear out of the door leaving him alone. Alone in the dark room, the voices were going to get him, they taunt him from the corner of the room and Blurry was nowhere to be seen. The darkness was getting closer, the small boy scrambles backward but is stopped by the headboard, the darkness wasn't stopping it was threatening him it was going to hurt him again. It was louder than Tyler had ever heard it before "everyone will leave you Tyler, just like Zack did they're all liars they're all going to hurt you" the voices weren't the same as Blurry's, somehow they were scarier than him. Tyler was petrified by the darkness and the voices that came from it, he was so frightened that he couldn't even use his voice to defend himself, instead the young boy pulls his knees towards himself making him as small as possible and shakes his head in an attempt to get the darkness to leave him alone. 

Josh answers the door and is relieved when he sees Dot standing in her jeans and sweatshirt. Josh wraps his arms around her and releases a sigh of relief, "where's Ty?" Dot asks as she squeezes Josh tight. Josh shows Dot into the apartment and leads her to the bedroom where he had left Tyler, "I've never seen him like this" Dot had never seen such fear in Josh's eyes and the underlying tone of desperation in his voice worried her. Josh pushes the door open to find Tyler deep in a panic attack, the older boy climbs onto the bed and begins to hush Tyler as he holds him close, in an attempt to comfort him. "Ty, Dot is here to see you" Tyler lifts his head from Josh's chest his glassy eyes staring up at his boyfriend, "what if the darkness hurts her Josh, what if it gets her she's not safe" Tyler was starting to panic again as he clings to Josh "it's okay baby boy just breathe with me, no one is going to hurt Dot or anyone else you're safe, I'm here" Josh gets Tyler to breathe with him for a minute before he calls Dot in.

Dot had helped Tyler with panic attacks before but she was way out of her depth here. She sits on the edge of the bed and smiles softly at Tyler, his eye were red and raw from crying. He looked so small as he was wrapped in Josh's arms, "I've missed you Ty" she tries her hardest to keep her voice quiet the small boy looked uncomfortable enough she didn't want to make it worse. Tyler doesn't reply, he just buries his face in Josh's t-shirt "why don't you come back to work Ty" Dot gets a reaction from him this time. "If I leave they'll come to get me, they'll leave me dead like like li" the word gets stuck in the small boys throat and Dot wants to scream, like who? "Like who baby" Dot was glad that Josh had spoke before she had, she would not have been so calm with Tyler. "Like Zack did" the words tigger a crying from Tyler that neither Josh or Dot had ever seen from him. His cries were so heart breaking that Josh felt himself starting to tear up,he starts to place soft kisses on Tyler's forehead. "I will never let anyone touch you again baby boy and I won't be leaving your side until you tell me to okay?" Josh holds Tyler's face in his hands forcing the hysterical boy to look him in the eyes as he does his breathing calms. Dot wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew it would be an intimate moment between the two boys so she slips out of the bedroom and out of the two boys apartment. "I'm never going to tell you to leave" Tyler mumbles, his voice was horse from crying and his eyes raw, "you are my only priority Tyler, my whole world revolves around you". The kiss the two boys share is deep and full of love, everything that had been building up between them seemed to be shared in this kiss but it wasn't rough or sexual it was delicate and gentle.

Tyler had never felt so emotionally drained, his leg was still aching and his medication made him drowsy. The two boys decided that tomorrow would be the day that they go back to work and to writing music together, today would be their final day of staying in their bedroom. Dot had brought round a small TV to Tyler in the hospital and Josh had set it up in the two boys bedroom when Tyler had first got home. The red head puts on old family guy reruns as he wraps his arms around a now sleeping Tyler, it felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He knew Tyler wouldn't be back to his normal self for a while but the younger boy seemed to finally have found hope, something Josh knew Tyler needed. The older boy looks down at his beautiful boyfriend and slowly starts to run his fingers through his hair, he seemed so fragile, so vulnerable when he was wrapped in Josh's arms. Josh knew he'd have to prove to Tyler that he would never break the promises he made to him, he have to prove that the only thing Josh would ever need was Tyler. The older boy had been saving since he had brought Tyler's piano. There was no point in waiting any longer, the only trouble was, where would Josh find the perfect ring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> I got a comment on another fic asking me to break up my paragraphs more, let me know if you think I should! 
> 
> Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story id love to hear them, I love writing about these two.


	12. Unconditionally Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Josh starts acting suspiciously it doesn't take long for Tyler to notice. But would Josh be able to pull his elaborate plan off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter title is gross but this chapter is cute and it fit.

Tyler was finally off of crutches after two weeks of hell at work. The attack had knocked him off course, he cursed himself for letting the darkness spin out of control. Since they had gone back to work Josh had been disappearing with Ashley at lunch breaks, it just wasn't like him. When Tyler confronted him, turns out Ashley was planning something for Dots birthday, Tyler had then been roped into distracting Dot. Tyler enjoyed the tall girls company, she never demanded too much from him and if Tyler was having a hard day she'd talk enough for the both of them. "Ty, I'm gonna go to lunch with Ash okay?" The older boy says as he wraps his arms around Tyler's waist. This was the third time this week and Tyler despised Ashley, but he didn't want to let Josh down.   
"Yeah it's fine I'll eat with Dot" Tyler replies smiling back at his boyfriend. Josh places a hand on the back Tyler's neck, and pulls him in for a rather heated kiss in the middle of the staff room. "Get a fucking room" Tyler takes his gaze off of Josh and looks over to see Ashley glaring at him, "the place closes soon Josh" she says sneering at Tyler. "Oh shit right" Josh kisses Tyler again lightly then let's go and walks over to Ashley, who looks back at Tyler with a smug look on her face.

Lunch was meant to finish over an hour ago but neither Josh or Ashley were back yet. Tyler starts to stack CDs half heartedly, as he stares at the door waiting for his boyfriend to return. Tyler always felt especially lonely when Josh wasn't around, but it was worse recently because Blurry hadn't shown his face or spoke to Tyler in a long time. Tyler never thought he'd worry about Blurry yet here he was, feeling concerned about the voice in his head. "Never heard the phrase a watched pot never boils" Dot says appearing seemingly from no where, "what?" Tyler replies confused. "You've been staring at the door since Josh walked out of it dude" Dot takes the pile of CDs from Tyler and hands him a pile of vinyl in return. "Go round back and put these away" she says as she starts to put the CDs on the shelves instead of stacking them all, Tyler smiles meekly at her before turning away from both Dot and the door.

"Shit shit shit we're so late" Josh says in a panic as he walks quickly back to the shop, "chill Josh, I'm your boss" Ashley replies as she struggles to keep up with him. "Tyler will be so worried" Josh doesn't slow down, if anything he speeds up as sees the shops sign. "So what if he's a little worried, we've been setting up for you to propose tonight" Josh turns and frowns at her. "Will you shut up, he might hear you" Ashley rolls her eyes and pushes the door to the shop open, Josh follows close behind her still frowning. "Where's Ty?" Josh asks Dot who's sat at the counter drinking tea and reading, "I sent him out the back I couldn't stand to see the lost puppy look on his face" Josh nods and heads to the back of the shop. When Josh pushes the back door open he finds Tyler leaning against a wall, "Did you miss me baby boy" Tyler spins around and Josh watches his face light up. "Sorry I'm so late but we finally finished" Josh speaks quietly as he pulls the small boy in for a hug, "it's alright I just missed you" the vulnerability in Tyler's voice gave Josh goose bumps, if they hadn't been at work the older boy wouldn't have been able to control himself.

The two boys walk hand in hand back to their apartment, they were listening to a playlist that Josh had made. It was full of songs the two boys loved and sang when they were at home. When they finally got home Josh stopped in front of the door and turned to face Tyler. "What's wrong Joshy?" Tyler asks as he feels the familiar churn of worry in his stomach. Josh smiles lovingly at him before answering "nothing's wrong, nothing has been wrong for a long time now Ty and that's because I have you" Tyler feels himself start to blush as he smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. Josh takes the younger boys hand in his again before he unlocks the door and pushes it open slowly. Tyler couldn't believe his eyes, the apartment looked like something he had seen in a movie. The fairy lights that hung from the walls gave the room an almost magical glow, from the walls hung pictures of the two of them together. Up against the largest wall in the apartment hung a projector that was playing video clips Tyler had never seen before, from holidays and adventures the two had gone on, "what is this" Tyler asks mesmerised by the room. The brunette didn't know where to look, his brain couldn't handle everything it was so beautifully over whelming that Tyler wanted to cry.

Josh leads Tyler into the carefully decorated room with his heart in his mouth. His knees felt weak as he watched Tyler struggle to take in the room around them."What is all this Joshua" Tyler asks eventually after a few minutes of silence. "I made a promise to you that I would never leave your side, Tyler Robert Joseph you are the love of my life. If you let me I promise that I will dedicate my whole life to loving you" Tyler stares wide eyed as he watches Josh get onto one knee and reveal a little black box. His hands shook as he felt his eyes fill with tears, "yes Joshua I will marry you" Josh slips the black band around Tyler's finger before he scoops him up and spins him around. 

After kissing, crying and fucking a few times Josh disappears to the bedroom,leaving Tyler in the fort of sheets they'd built. Tyler had never felt so happy, he'd been in love with Josh for so long and although Josh always said he loved him, the voices always brought a sliver of doubt to Tyler's mind. Now Tyler had physical proof of Josh's undying love for him, he never got why newly engaged couples made a big deal over the exchange of a ring but now he finally did. It's about two people proving that every I love you they'd shared was genuine, about two people swearing to love each other unconditionally forever. That's all Tyler wanted to do, that's all he'd ever dreamed of doing when it came to Joshua Dun. He admires the black band that sat perfectly on his finger, "I didn't think it was fair that only you got to wear one" Josh says as he walks back into the room wearing his boxers and holding another black box. He climbs back into the fort and wraps his arms around Tyler, the Brunette takes the black box from him and smiles. He opens it and places the ring on Josh's finger and plants a kiss on top of it. "You have no idea what this means to my Ty" Josh says softly as he plants gentle kisses on Tyler's shoulders and the back of his neck. "It's like I crave you Tyler, like you're my own personal drug" Tyler chuckles lightly at the comment, "you could say Joshua that you're completely infatuated with me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this is in so long, life stuff happened and I'm still trying to catch up on stories. 
> 
> This story is coming to and end soon, probably only a few chapters left but knowing me I'll probably change my mind(:


	13. Joshua's Darker Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was official they were going to be married. They'd got a few cards, flowers and the day off all gifts the boys had expected, apart from one. 
> 
> Or the one where Pete Wentz struggles to understand what an acceptable engagement gift is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post!!

The two boys sit side by side like they always had. They'd told their friends about the engagement and Josh had rang his parents who had sent them a massive bunch of flowers. Ashley had given the two of them the day off so they decided to go for breakfast in the coffee shop down the street. "Are you going to be Mr Joseph?" Tyler asks staring down at the ring on his finger and smiling, "I haven't thought about it" Josh answers truthfully as he puts his coffee down. "I'd rather be Mr Dun" "then we'll be Mr&Mr Dun" Tyler nods as Josh places his hand on top of Tyler's. 

They walk back to their apartment and stare confused at the massive package sitting outside their door. "Did you order something baby?" Josh asks, inspecting the box in front of him "No, I haven't ordered anything" what the hell could it be? Tyler's head began to flood wth images of what it could be but there was only one thing that his brain kept going back to. But even Tyler knew there was no possible way Blurry was in that box, but he could have been the one to order whatever it is. Curious to what the mystery package was Tyler unlocks the door and Josh follows after him holding the box, he places it down on the kitchen counter and the two of them stare at it for a moment. "It doesn't even have a return address" Tyler lingers by Josh's side as he uses a pair of scissors in an attempt to pry the tightly sealed box open.

"What is it Joshy?" Tyler asks as Josh stares astonished into the box, he reaches in and pulls out a note. "Enjoy ;) love Wentz" Tyler reads it confused, "so what is it?" Josh starts to laugh as his face flushes red. Josh had a slightly darker side that only Tyler(and technically Blurry) knew about, so how had Wentz worked it out? He pulls out a collar and places it on the counter, he watches as Tyler goes just as red as he is. "Is that what I think it is?" Tyler asks as he picks up the black and red leather collar and turns it in his hands. He giggles as he reads the tag that's hanging delicately on the front "property of Joshua Dun". The words were perfect well Tyler certainly thought they were, "this is the most interesting engagement present we've received" the brunette says light heartedly. "Mhmm" the red head hums in reply, with a slight mischievous glint in his dark eyes. Josh reaches back into the box and quickly grabs something out of it then takes the collar out of Tyler's hands. Tyler watches his fiancé intrigued, he's led into their bedroom but stopped at the end of the two boys bed.

Josh pulls off Tyler's hoodie then runs a hand along his shoulders, "what's going on Joshy" Tyler asks but Josh simply hushes him. Josh places the collar and the mystery item on top of then dresser than runs his hands down Tyler's arms. His touch was electric, it took a lot of will power to fight the temptation of just spinning around and jumping on him. Josh slowly lifts Tyler's shirt over his head then pulls him close and the two of them just breathe in sync for a moment.

"I love you baby boy" Josh whispers gently into Ty's ear sending shivers down the young boys spine. Josh reaches over to the dresser and retrieves the collar, he places it around Tyler's neck, making the small boy blush uncontrollably. "Ty before I do this you need to give me consent, I'm fine if you don't want to do it, understand?" Josh's voice is firm and serious. He wasn't playing around, he rarely did when it came to important things "I understand Joshy" Tyler replies nodding his head. Josh extends his hand, Tyler watches him reveal a small heart shaped padlock and swallows hard. "Be honest with my baby boy, we don't have to do this" Josh speaks in a hushed and delicate tone, that gives Tyler the courage to answer. "This is what I want Josh" Josh retracts his hand, "You're completely sure?" His delicate tone edged with seriousness again. "Yes" his voice trembles as he waits in silent anticipation. The tension in the room was unbearable, Tyler didn't dare move until he heard the faint click of the lock being secured. Josh leads Tyler over their bathroom and stands behind him while the younger boy checks out the collar. Tyler extends his neck and runs his right hand across the soft leather, he stops at the small charm in the centre. "I love it" Tyler says eventually, Josh turns him away from the mirror leaving the two of them face to face they both knew what was about to happen. 

Josh hadn't said anything since the collar had been locked on, although they'd just had sex Tyler was craving more. One of Josh's old friends had rang half an hour ago and they'd been playing GTA together since he rang. Tyler was needy, he knew he was but if it had been the other way around Josh would have just turned the console off. Josh was the jealous one, Tyler wasn't jealous! He just wanted to be touched and held by the love of his life, that was completely reasonable. The best way to get to Josh was slowly, the brunette caresses the outside of Josh's right leg, stops at his bare thighs and moves his hand inward. Josh's breath hitches for a second, he doesn't look away from the screen he just moves Tyler's hand away. Tyler leans over and starts to suck on the sweet spot on Josh's neck, the red head blinks slowly then releases a long sigh. "Yeah Bren I'm still here sorry" Josh says breathlessly into his headsets microphone. The brunette starts to move upwards, he turns his body and straddles his fiancé, he leans down and gently bites the red heads bottom lip. "Sorry bren, something of mine is playing up and I need to put it back in its places" his husky voice just adds to his electric touch and its almost enough to tip Tyler over the edge. "You really shouldn't have done that" Josh's voice is rough and intimidating, he pushes Tyler back and once again Tyler got a hit of his favourite drug, Joshua Dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading :)
> 
> I got tøp tickets today and I'm so excited to see them again, oh and I'm thinking of adding Brendon to this fic.


	14. Tyler Joseph Vs The Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wasn't afraid of much anymore, he was happy and content. There was just one thing that could cripple the young boy just as bad as Blurry could.
> 
> (Or the one where super Dom Josh forces Tyler to go to the dentist)

There wasn't a lot that scared Tyler anymore, he was marrying the only person that mattered to him. His homophobic parents and abusive brother were gone, there was one thing that could create an uncontrollable amount of dread within the brunette. That was the dentist. Tyler despised everything about it, and didn't see the point in going since the only thing it did was make him feel sickeningly anxious. Josh went regularly and had been trying to convince the younger boy to go with him, "just in case " but the brunette somehow always found an excuse not to go. The two boys sat together on the couch watching scary films wrapped in a giant blanket, Josh had spent the majority of the movie covering his eyes as he clung to his unfazed fiancé. Tyler bites down on the apple he had been happily enjoying and cries out in pain, Josh jumps into protective Dom mode and instantly moves so he's in front of the younger boy. "What happened Ty" with tears in his eyes he spits out the piece of Apple, "nothing I'm okay" he winces as Josh makes him keep his mouth open. "We're going to the emergency dentist" Tyler springs back from the red head, "no way I'm not going there" Joshes face goes cold, an icy look in his eyes. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that" the older boy traps the trembling brunette, "We're leaving in exactly 10 minutes now go and get changed and put your fucking collar on as well" Josh moves his arm and Tyler runs off. Josh was mad at Tyler for putting off going for so long, but mainly he was annoyed at himself for not insisting. 

Although he was angry, Josh had let the small boy wear one of his jumpers as a comfort blanket. When the Uber had arrived Tyler started crying uncontrollably again, he clung to Josh for the entire car ride not caring what the goggle eyed drive thought of him. "Hush now, it's all going to be okay" Josh climbs out of the car and Tyler follows close behind him, once they're inside Josh takes charge. He walks over to the counter Tyler still clinging to him, after filling out all of the paper work the two boys go and sit in the waiting room. Tyler sits sideways on Josh's lap whimpering in fear, a straight couple sat opposite them whisper to each other while looking over at an oblivious Tyler. Josh catches the mans eye and glares at him, he's not in the mood for homophobic idiots, even if it's not that and it's the fact that Tyler's wearing a collar makes no difference to the red head. He wasn't going to let anyone look at Tyler like that, he didn't give a shit who they were. A friendly faced nurse walks in, looks down at the list in front of her then looks back at the room, Tyler stares at her petrified while squeezing Josh's hand. "Sofia Jennings" the cheery nurse calls out and Josh smiles as he watches the woman who had been looking down her nose at Tyler stand up with a look of distress on her face. Tyler eases his grip on Josh's hand, "I feel better now Joshy can we just go home?" He pleads desperately. "It's good you're feeling better baby, the dentist still needs to look at your teeth so that this won't happen again" Josh replies tentatively. "Mhmm" Tyler buries his face in Josh's shirt, making himself look a lot more smaller and fragile that he actually is. 

*45 minutes later*

The two boys had watched as person after person had been called, everyone but Tyler. It took all of Josh's will power to remain in the seat and not storm back out to reception and demand Tyler be next. Josh feels Tyler start to squeeze his hand again but at this point Josh doesn't see the point at looking over at the overly smily nurse. "Tyler Joseph" Tyler starts to cry again but this time silently as Josh helps him off of his lap. The two boys follow the nurse hand in hand, Tyler's heart beating out of his chest and feeling like he could throw up at any moment. He wanted nothing more than to run away but there was no way Josh was going to let that happen, instead with his free hand he fiddles with the tag on his collar. They're led in a relatively small room that has the dentist chair in the centre of it, a tray of horrifying tools beside it and an olive skinned lady sat on her computer. "Hello my name is Jo" the woman says standing to greet the boys "nice to meet you I'm Josh and this is my fiancé Tyler" Josh shakes her hand smiling. Tyler stares blank faced at her, his anxiety had become so overwhelming that he couldn't even speak. "Well Tyler if you'd like to take a seat for me and I'll have a little look at your teeth" Josh appreciates how gentle she is but the state Tyler is in she could be screaming at him and he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

The journey home is a silent one, Tyler's face is still wet with tears as he clings onto Josh. The experience with the dentist had been extremely traumatic, more than Josh had expected. Tyler had to have 4 fillings, which meant 4 different injections of Novocain, the younger boy had been completely silent from the moment he had stepped into the dentists office and still hadn't said anything. Josh was so mad at himself, this was all his fault he'd gone along with Tyler's excuses, well that wouldn't be happening again. The red head was determined to never ever let Tyler go through something as distressing as that again. It wasn't until they got home that Tyler broke his silence, "Im sorry Joshy" this quiet voice is weak and muffled. The two of them were sat in bed watching tv, Josh had been trying to help his friend Brendon find somewhere to stay. Brendon had been one of Josh's closest friends back home, someone who had helped Josh accept who he is, yesterday his parents had thrown him out of their house. "It's okay Ty" Josh says gently as he runs his hand through the brunettes hair, Josh couldn't get Brendon out of head but Tyler was too fragile right now for company. Tyler leans forward for a kiss, but Josh reluctantly stops him Tyler frowns with a look of pain in his eyes. "Just for tonight, we need your mouth to heal but I promise we'll do whatever you want tomorrow" Josh smiles with relief as the look of pain in Tyler's eyes is replaced with one of mischief. The brunette blows him a kiss before lying down and cuddling into his side, Josh wanted nothing more but to do the same but he had to find a place for his friend. Tonight was definitely going a long night for Joshua Dun he could feel it in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!!
> 
> IM SOOOOO SORRY for being gone so long but I literally had no internet because my wifi box broke but it's all good so I'll be back to uploading your fav ship ;)


	15. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wasn't really one for small gestures if he wasn't going to do something he was more of a go big or go home kind of guy. 
> 
> Brendon Urie aka Josh's best friend is in town to help the boys prepare for the wedding and finds out a few kinky truths about the couple.
> 
> The building sexual tension between the two boys due to the amount of people staying over was bound to boil over at any moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end I'll still be writing Joshler just not in this fic for much longer.

Tyler hadn't gone out alone since the incident with Zack, but Josh's friends and brothers were coming into town so Tyler took that as his chance. Tyler had designed his skin so that everything on it had a meaning that he was proud to carry everyday. That was why today he had intended to go out and get his final one, the only one that other people would be able to read.

"Brens downstairs we shouldn't be too long but you never know with Bren, we're just stocking up on alcohol alright baby?" Josh asks wrapping a protective arm around Tyler's waist "don't miss me too much" replies pouting jokingly "I'll try" he winks then hurries out of the door. Tyler's window of opportunity was already closing luckily for him there was a tattoo shop a block away so he should make it back in time. 

The two boys bedroom had never been so chaotic they'd moved all the furniture around so they could fit another bed in the room for Josh's best friend Brendon. Not that it affected Tyler as much as it did Josh, but all their clothes had been mixed up into a giant heap because the closets were now reserved for wedding suits and clothes only. It was summer time so Tyler could get away with going in shorts and one of Josh's tshirts which would help distract him from the pain. 

Tyler walks into the tattoo shop and instantly feels out of place, yeah he had tattoos but everyone in there had a lot more than he did. "Hey how can I help ya?" the heavily tattooed man behind the front desk asks greeting the brunette. "I er want to get a word on my knee" Tyler replies his voice is soft normally but paired with the loud music of the shop the man struggles to hear him, "sorry dude what?" Clearing his throat nervously Tyler try's again "I want to get a word on my knee, today if possible" "well I'm new into town so don't have any bookings today" the man says smiling. "Can I get it in a specific hand writing?" "Of course you can follow me round to my office" he says extending his arm out and pointing toward one of the tattooing stations. 

"You're completely sure?" The heavily tattooed man who Tyler now knew as Matthew asked. "I've never been more sure" the brunette replies more confidently as he looks down at the stencil on his knee. "Oh shit I need to see ID" the man grumbles with frustration "is my credit card not enough?" Tyler questions "no company policy is that it has to be photo ID" something that Tyler hadn't brought. Tyler racked his brain for who he could ring (apart from Josh) to bring his ID but all the people he classed as friends were out sorting things for the two boys wedding. "I guess I'll have to ring my fiancé and ruin the surprise" 

"You're where?"Josh demands shouting down the phone while the entire store stared at him and Brendon cracked up. "You're fucking kidding me Tyler" Josh continues getting progressively more angry, "okay okay I'm coming but this isn't over and you better have your collar on because honestly you don't want to piss me off more." Hanging up the phone he puts the bottle of whiskey he'd just picked up back and storms out of the store with Brendon following close behind him. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did you say Collar?" the brunette inquires "just get in the car Bee" nodding his head the brunette complies with a smirk sat comfortably on his lips.

The longer Tyler sat in the chair the more nervous he became, what was Josh going to say? What if Josh says no about the tattoo? Was he really going to get into trouble for not wearing his collar? The questions seemed to be coming from every direction in his head, he just needed to breathe slowly and relax until Josh got there. "Yeah dude just back here" Josh follows after Tyler's tattoo artist the younger boy greets him with a meek smile and gets a cold glare in reply. "Im taking it you're Joshua" Matthew says as he inspects the passport he'd just been handed, "how did you know?" Josh asks intrigued "well Tyler said he was ringing his fiancé and as soon as I saw you were a dude I put two and two together, I just need to sign a final release form and then we can get started" the heavily tattooed man smiles and walks off.

"What's he talking about?" Josh questions his voice stern, flushing red Tyler pulls his knee toward himself and points at the word. "Wait what?" Josh asks his cold expression melting already "well you made a gesture to prove you'd love me forever so I thought I'd do the same." The younger boy utters nervously "so you decided to get branded" Josh counters sarcastic and unsure "I want you to be with me every step I take Joshy" Tyler replies honestly. "Come here" Josh wraps his arms around Tyler and holds him tight absorbing every ounce of the small boy he could, as Tyler goes to move back Josh stops him and whispers "if you're getting one then I'm getting one with you."

Brendon's only real friend had been Josh for the majority of his life. They first met because Josh had been in the stall when Bren had sparked up school. He had been on his final warning and if he'd been caught he would have been expelled, but when the vice principal stormed in Josh took responsibility. The red head had saved Brendon's ass so many times since then, no one deserved happiness more than Josh. Sure he would have preferred to be the man Josh held close, but when it came to him Brendon refused to selfish anymore. One thing he'd never expected of Josh was that he'd get someone's name tattooed onto him (well apart from maybe his Mom) Tyler had asked the older boy to film while they got their tattoos both of them giddy with love for the other. With jealousy in his eyes the older man complied and filmed while the two of them sat together and got tattooed, the smiles on the faces never wavered and the love in their eyes never faded. Once the tattoos were finished and wrapped up Tyler disappeared to pay and Josh pulled his jeans back up. "Want me disappear for a few hours so you can pull those back down" the older man asks looking smug and holding back a laugh "I owe you" the brunette winks and heads out of the shop. Adjusting his belt buckle the redhead strolls over to the desk and wraps his arm around Tyler's waist where it belonged. 

The two boys had never been in such a hurry to get home, with all the guests around they'd had no time to themselves. The sexual tension that had been steadily building between them every night was coming to its climax. All those nights lying inches from each other when Tyler wanted nothing more than for Josh to make love to him. It was like some kind of cruel punishment but the idea of sex being "Forbidden" between them at the moment seemed to rile Josh up even more. They might not exactly be vanilla but Josh normally liked to take his time but not today, Tyler had been shoved into the apartment and Josh had pounced. Ripping Tyler's clothes off like his life depended on it, mouth straight to his neck and on the place he knew would make Tyler whimper. It was easy to turn Josh on all Tyler had to do was run his hands through Josh's hair and roll his hips and the redhead would be in ecstasy. "Come on let's go to the bedroom" Tyler whimpers breathlessly "don't tell me what to do, we're staying here" Josh growls in reply. It felt so dirty, pushed up against the door the curtains open so anyone could look in and Josh wasn't exactly quiet yet it seemed to make everything so intense for Tyler and he loved.

They finish and sink to the floor breathing heavily fingers interlinked, "I'm never going to get tired of this, tired of you" Josh murmured pulling Tyler toward his bare chest. "Good thing this time next week we'll be Mr and Mr Dun" "I'm serious ty I don't think I'll ever get enough of you I mean even when I'm with you I crave you" the redhead starts kissing and sucking at the younger boys neck and collar bones. "Well I'm always going to be here Joshua Dun" his name rolling off the younger boys tongue "Fuck, think we have enough time to go again?" Turning the lock in the door and kicking Josh's phone to the side Tyler nods and smiles mischievously, "I think there's definitely enough to time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this im so sorry for being the worst writer in the world and not updating in so long but I made the chapter slightly longer for you to enjoy ;)


	16. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tyler's demons from the past show up on his door step things were destined to go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> HOMOPHOBIC SLURS  
> BLOOD  
> VIOLENCE

Guests had been showing up for the wedding randomly for two weeks, the majority were Josh's friends or family since the only people Tyler really had from his past were Pete and Patrick. So when Brendon walked in on Tyler recording one of the songs they were going to have playing while people were eating he had to admit he'd been pretty surprised. "What's up?" The younger boy asks pulling his headphones off "Guest just arrived for you" Bren smiles and walks back to his video game leaving Tyler to work out who it was. Pete and Patrick were already in town, Dot was out getting makeup with Ashley today so who was at the door? The Unknown was pretty intimidating to the brunette and to make it worse Josh was out so whoever it was Tyler would have to face them alone. 

Closing the lid of his piano he stands and walks out into the living room, his words get stuck in his throat as he meets his guests eyes. "Oh Tyler" tears begin to stream down their face as Tyler stands frozen, his face expressionless and his blood running cold. "Why are you here mother?" She was thinner than the last time he'd seen her and time had not treated her kindly either, her face drooped with exhaustion and her hair was thinning. She steps into the apartment hesitantly and dries her wet face with a tissue "because I thought you might want a member of your family at your weddi" "how do you know about the wedding?" Tyler snaps cutting her off. "Mark and His mother checked into a hotel here, when I read the comments I saw everyone talking about the Dun wedding" she puts air quotations around the last three words and Tyler was pretty sure he'd never rolled his eyes so hard. 

"I guess I took an educated guess and hoped that if you were here then you would have invited people from school so I got in contact with Mrs Stump" Tyler hadn't even known that his parents were aware of his friendship with Patrick. "She sent me a picture of the invitation so here I am" she says finishing with a seemingly sincere smile. "The last time I saw you I was on the floor crying because your husband spat on me for being a fag" now it was Tyler's turn to use air quotations around the final word "then you locked me in the basement, so again why the fuck are you here?" she winces at the curse word but walks further into the room, she stops as Josh walks in. Oblivious to the woman he walks straight over to his fiancé "everything's sorted lights everything, I'm so hungry wanna go get something to eat baby boy?" Kissing Tyler gently Josh pulls back and looks at the younger boy curiously. "What's wrong Ty? Did something happen" the redheads expression changes into one of concern, the woman clears her throat and Josh turns putting his arm in front of Tyler protectively. "You must be Joshua" the older man stares at her curiously "you two haven't been formally introduced but Joshua Dun this is Kelly Joseph" Tyler's voice is expressionless as he glares at the woman. "Wait as in your mother?" Josh asks turning his back on her, Tyler nods once still glaring "want me to escort her out?" "She came all this way might as well find out why she'd do that for her homosexual disappointment of a son" taking Josh's hand Tyler walks over to the sofa and sits down, Josh places a protective yet comforting arm around him as the woman stands silently unsure of what to do.

"Sit" Tyler commands coldly, nodding she walks over and sits awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. "Don't worry mother that seat hasn't been tainted by homosexuality I swear" Tyler says his voice thick with sarcasm. "Please Tyler, I can't explain how sorry I am but you're my son and I am your mother and no matter how much you hate me that will never change" Tyler clenches his jaw unsure of how to respond. 

The silence in the room is excruciating, tears rolled slowly down the younger mans face. "Then why not start by apologising for abandoning him, if you want to make amends then why don't you accept responsibility" the woman looks up from her lap and at Josh "I'm so sorry Tyler" she whispers chocking on a sob. Josh casts his eyes to his fiancé who's eyes are still full of tears, "baby why don't we meet your mom tomorrow for breakfast?" Tyler nods slowly. "Would that be okay with you Mrs Joseph?" She nods and a small smile sits on her lips at Josh's politeness, "I'll see you tomorrow Tyler" the redhead stands and sees her out off the apartment. As Josh goes to close the door she puts her hand out stopping him "thank you for looking after my son Joshua" she whispers "that's what you do when you love someone" Josh replies before closing the door. The older man turns and is met with Tyler's lips crushing against his own, his body being pressed aggressively against the door. "Hey hey hey slow down Brendon's in the other room" Josh says pulling away from the brunette reluctantly, "get rid of him" Tyler replies his eyes dark with lust. 

"Bren, do you mind running out to pick up my moms dress from the dry cleaners?" Josh asks knocking on his own bedroom door, "what do I get in return" the brunette replies not looking away from his video game. "You can have whatever you want as long as you leave now" jumping out of his chair the older man grabs his jacket "I'll hold you to that J" he winks and disappears. Josh hears the front door and footsteps coming toward him, Tyler was different tonight less gentle, less submissive. The younger boy goes to work undoing Josh's jeans like his life depended on it, his hands shook and his eyes were still dark. Concerned Josh pushes his arms down "Ty are you sure you want to do this right now?" Seemingly out of nowhere Tyler grabs Josh by the shirt and pushes him up against the wall. "What's wrong Joshua you not in the mood to fuck right now?" He snarls aggressively, startled by his outburst Josh stands silently. It wasn't Blurry the voice was still Tyler's "fucking say something, come on big man fight back" Tyler screams his face inches away from Josh's. "This isn't you" Josh's replies still pressed against the wall, "how would you know? Maybe this is who I really am an aggressive fucking psycho, who's been corrupted by a fag" Josh snaps, forcing the younger boy off of him. "What does this make you feel fucking better huh Ty? Go on punch me for forcing you to love me go on" Josh extends his neck point at his jaw. "PUNCH ME" He screams before Tyler's fist connects with his face. Stumbling backward he falls to the floor lip bleeding, "Josh I" Tyler mumbles falling to his knees with tears streaming down his face. 

"Feel better now?" Josh asks wiping the blood from his lip on the back of his hand. "Jjosh I, I didn't mean, I'm so sorry" the younger man sobs but as he reaches out Josh flinches away. "Joshie" "if you want to blame me for this you can but I need to go wash up I'm meeting my brother later" standing slowly the redhead walks out of the room and into the bathroom. Tyler stumbles after him, eyes still full of tears "Josh I don't know want happened I just" "it's fine I just need to get ready, Patrick's coming round later remember there's food in the fridge" Josh snaps cutting him off. "Oh and make sure he tries on his suit okay?" Tyler nods slowly, the two of them stand in silence while Josh cleans his lip and changes into a new shirt because the one he had on was now stained with blood. "You're not breaking up with me?" The question hangs in the air for a moment "what for having an outburst? No Ty I'm not I just need a bit of space okay?" Josh answers in a stern yet gentle tone. "I'll see you later" he kisses him on the cheek and disappears out the front door leaving Tyler alone in the apartment, his face still wet with tears. 

As soon as he closes the door Josh breaks down, leaning against the wall as he cries "woah woah woah what's going on?" Turning Josh sees Brendon staring anxiously at him "nothing I just er" Josh watches as Brendon's face drains of colour when he turns and reveals his bloody lip. "I walked into a door" the redhead lies "yeah I use to do that a lot when I was dating Jason" the brunette replies sympathetically. "C'mon lets go get a drink and work this out" smiling meekly Josh nods in agreement and the two walk together out of the apartment complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I like to shake things up sometimes just don't hate me too much.


	17. Old Habbits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path of self destruction was one Tyler had happily avoided after meeting Josh but when he feels like everything's lost that same path feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
>  Self Harm  
>  Suicide attempt   
> Vomiting

Staring into the mirror face stained with tears and blood running down his arms, Tyler looked like he did before he'd met Josh, before he found love. But he was an addict when it came to Joshua Dun, now he was gone the boy was going through withdrawal in the form of self destruction. "I need you" Tyler begs steadying himself on the bathroom basin, his head remained silent "I need you, YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Tyler screams at his reflection before crumbling to the floor. He'd done everything that use to work, even called out for him so why the fuck wasn't he here to take over. The brunette was sick of consciousness all he ever did was destroyed what he loved, without consciousness he wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. He didn't have Josh to protect him anymore, no rules to follow, no marriage and now the person that had always been there was gone as well. 

Leaning against the bathroom wall his arms a mess the boys hands begin to twitch. His left hand drops the weapon of destruction and the other rubs at his neck "oh Tyler what have you done" rings in his ears. Standing the fragile boy walks unwillingly into the kitchen, lifts his phone and rings Josh. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE DOESNT WANT US ANYMORE" Tyler shouts inside his head but Blurry doesn't reply. "Joshua you need to come home, Tyler is in a bad way" The brunette struggles to hear the reply Blurry was blocking him out. "Because Joshua, if Tyler does what he's thinking about right now I die as well" hanging up Tyler's head goes silent once again. "No don't leave me please I need you" holding his head in his hands the boy pulls at his hair in frustration. "No Tyler, we need Joshua" the sentence is whispered and for the first time since Tyler had heard Blurry, it seemed like the voice was actually concerned about the him. 

Josh tries desperately to ring Blurry back but gets no answer, "Bren I need to go home, I might need an ambulance" Josh doesn't think he allows himself to go into autopilot with one focus: Tyler. "Josh what the fucks going on, is it safe to go back there?" Brendon questions desperately as the two start to run back to the apartment (they'd been in bar about 4 blocks away) "He was about to relapse, how didn't I see it I'm so stupid, I swear to god if anythings happened to him". 

Storming through the door Josh finds Tyler passed out in the bath and falls to his knees. His skin was a deathly pale and his arms soaked in blood "baby I'm here, CALL AN AMBULANCE" the redhead screams out to Brendon. Josh had run ahead in panic leaving Brendon on the bottom floor, "what's going, oh my god" "Now Bren" Josh commands. Checking his pulse Josh is greeted with a heart beat and feels a wave of relief "I'll be right back baby, hold on for me" the older man kisses Tyler's forehead gently before running into the kitchen to find something to stop the bleeding. "They're on their way they said to lie him on his side to keep his air ways open and so he doesn't choke on his tongue or his own vomit" Brendon says repeating the instructions he'd been given from the paramedic. Josh grabs the bandages from the cupboard under the sink "right, start looking for towels we need to stop the bleeding I'll move him in here" Josh instructs and runs back to Tyler before Brendon replies. Wrapping his arm around the younger boys back Josh scoops his limp body up into his protective arms "it's alright Ty, I'm here it's all going to be okay" Josh whispers lovingly to the unconscious boy. He lays the fragile boy onto the living room floor, he slowly turns him onto his side. After ten excruciating minutes two paramedics arrive and take over. Josh watches on as they start to hook up his beautiful boy to different machines "want me to ring his mom?" Before Brendon can get an answer the paramedics move Tyler onto a stretcher and Josh walks over to him. "Can I ride in the ambulance?" Josh asks desperately "of course, are you his next of kin?" The blonde woman who was writing up Tyler's notes asks "yes I'm his fiancé" "then of course sir" the two paramedics start to lead Tyler out of the apartment as Josh give them Tyler's medical history. 

Josh sat by Tyler's bed side as he waited for his beautiful boy to come around. He hated hospitals, there was something about them that just creeped him out but they'd saved Tyler more than once. There was only one person allowed in the hospital room at a time, currently in the waiting room were: Patrick, Pete, Brendon and Kelly -Tyler's Mother- "has he ever done anything like this before?" Patrick asks directing his question toward Kelly. "Don't ask her Trick she doesn't know shit about Ty we're closer to him that she is" Pete replies abruptly, Tyler had told Pete about everything his parents had put him through and seeing Kelly had triggered anger within him. "Not to my knowledge but Tyler was always very closed off" she replies ignoring Pete "why do you think that was?" Pete counters "stop it both of you Tyler's in there dying for fuck sake" Brendon snaps sending them all into silence. Pete notices a tear rolling down Patrick's cheek and wraps a comforting arm around him, a few years ago the roles were reversed. It was Pete lying unconscious in a hospital bed with Patrick holding his hand petrified, he knew being here brought it all back to the younger boy. 

Tyler's hand twitches and Josh's eyes spring open "Tyler, baby it's Josh I'm here and I'm never leaving your side again" the redhead says getting chocked up. "Josh" Tyler's groggy voice whispers "I'm here" blinking Tyler opens his eyes and sees Josh standing above him. The exhaustion and fear that sat on Josh's face scared Tyler, what was going on? "You came back to me" the brunette goes to reach out for him but stops because that tiny movement alone sets both of his arms on fire. "It's alright Ty, just try not to move your arms for now okay, of course I came back you're the love of my life" Tyler smiles meekly at him as the two share a moment of loving silence. 

Josh walks into the waiting to find everyone but Pete asleep, Pete was stood by the Window obviously deep in thought. It was 4am and the hospital was so quite that Josh was pretty sure that the two of them were the only people awake. "Hey" Josh says quietly and Pete turns to face him, Josh nods his head toward the door and the two walk silently out of the room to avoid waking everyone else up. "How is he?" Pete asks as he closed the door "He came around and was pretty confused, he settled down after a while and is sleeping now. We've got an appointment with a psychiatrist tomorrow" Pete nods, a somber look on his face. "They'll put him on meds until they can sort out a therapist but what's most important is that you make it all seem normal for him, if you ever need help Trick knows a lot about this" Josh nods slowly surprised at how much Pete was sharing. Josh and Patrick had become friends easily but Pete had always been quite closed off around the redhead, "Thanks, I better get back to Ty you guys can come see him when once everyone's awake" Pete nods and smiles sincerely at the younger man then goes back into the waiting room. 

When Kelly wakes up the rest of the boys are still asleep, taking a brush out of her bag she attempts to make herself look presentable. Eventually she gives up puts the hair brush back in her bag, she stands straights her shirt and puts her jacket on as she walks over to the door. "Abandoning him again?" She freezes, hand still on the door handle "when times get tough, Kelly Joseph would rather run away than look after her son" Pete spat as he stood up. "I bet you haven't even thanked Josh for rushing him into the hospital and saving his life again" "again?" She asks confused. "Didn't your precious Zack tell you how he mugged Tyler and left him for dead in a gutter?" Pete questions, his voice harsh from lack of sleep. "No, he didn't I haven't seen Zack for weeks" she answers honestly, "seems like you really struggle with looking after your sons" "Pete don't waste your breath" Patrick interrupts. "Mrs Joseph if you want to leave that's fine but the least you can do is check on your son" she's nods and walks out of the room without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this was so sad, but thing we're just going too perfectly and life just isn't like that.


	18. Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! TRIGGER WARNING SELF HARM!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's time for Tyler to go home but he hasn't said anything yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super choppy it's suppose to mirror how Tyler saw the events in his mind

Tyler sat glossy eyed holding Josh's hand in the therapists office. He'd zoned out long before he'd even walked into the office. Now he was just sat silently leaning against his fiancé waiting to go home. Every so often the woman assessing him would look over at him for a second then start typing notes on the computer in front of her. Josh did all the talking, reciting Tyler's medical history confidently before discussing the younger mans home life and normal mental state. "Do you think Joshua will tell them about me?" Blurry whispers nervously and Tyler shakes his head in reply. "Are you okay Ty?" Josh asks noticing the boys slight movement "mhmm" Tyler hums in response. "Josh knows you're part of me, he'd never hurt you like that" Tyler replies in his head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Is he normally this quiet" The woman asks looking over her glasses at Tyler and then back to Josh. "when he was younger after a panic attack he would be" she nods slowly typing as she does. "Did he have these panic attacks often?" Josh nods, he watches Tyler taking in the office obviously, it had been a long time since the redhead had to look after Tyler in this state. The first thing Josh needed to do when he got home to help the anxious boy was change his hair colour. Tyler had a thing about colours when he was like this ( a thing the writer really needed to make clearer and probably should have referenced earlier in this story)so whenever Josh felt like he was deteriorating or needed a boost he'd either re-dye or change colour completely if Tyler was really bad. "I just need to print off Tyler's prescription and his appointment information for his full time therapist" the woman stands and walks out of the room. "Ty?" "Hmm" the younger boy hums "what colour is happy?" Josh asks and waits while Tyler contemplates his answer. 

The two men stand hand in hand staring at the shelves full of hair dye. "Yellow?" Josh asks as Tyler points at a bottle of dye "mhmm" he hums in agreement. "Yellow it is" Josh says grabbing two bottles and adding them to the basket that already has bleach in it. "You're going to do it for me right baby boy?" Josh asks gently and Tyler nods happily, "I miss your voice" Tyler snuggles into his neck lovingly in response but stays mute. They pay for the hair stuff and start to walk back to their apartment, they had managed to push their wedding back by a week but now Josh would be walking down the isle with bright yellow hair rather than bright red. 

Josh's hair was freshly dyed and still dripping wet but it was getting late and Ty still needed to shower so he just grabs a shirt and pulls it over his head. "Do you like it Ty?" The young boy who had been staring at his own reflection blinks slowly and smiles when he sees Josh's hair "hmm". Josh watches as the brunettes hand hovers over his electrical razor, blinking slowly Tyler turns back to his reflection with a look of distain prevalent in his eyes. Josh walks over and runs his hands slowly down Tyler's arms "want to try again?" Josh asks quietly and Tyler nods slowly his hands shaking now. "Together" he whispers before turning on the razor, Josh steps back and Tyler runs the razor through the centre of his hair buzzing it off. 

Tyler gets the majority of the front and leaves Josh to clean up the back, he stands silently as tears roll down his face. Once Tyler's head his fully shaven Josh sits him on the edge of the bath and turns on the taps, a warm bath was what Tyler needed right now. As the water runs Josh starts to remove the bandages that had been concealing what Tyler had done to himself. As soon as he starts to unravel the first piece Tyler flinches, neither of them knew what was lurking behind the bandages but both men knew it wouldn't be pretty. "Together" Josh whispers slowly before placing a kiss of Tyler's forehead, Josh places his hand on top of Tyler's and guides him gently until the bandage is undone and does the same on the other side. Josh doesn't react instead he turns off the taps and starts to help his silent fiancé undress and get into the warm water waiting for him in the bath. 

Everything felt so slow so gentle like the young boy had turned to glass that was so thin that if one thing went wrong he'd shatter. Of course Josh would treat him like he had a massive "FRAGILE" stamp across his forehead, Josh was his fiancé but more importantly his Dom. Honestly Tyler wanted Josh to punish him for this, he deserved it for all he'd done; but he couldn't ask that's not how it worked. Tyler had been so busy thinking that he hadn't realised that his bath was already over and Josh was pulling a shirt over his head. Grabbing Josh's wrists the younger boy pushes him off and runs out of the room toward the bedroom. "Ty what's wrong are you alright?" "Uh huh" Tyler replies rummaging through the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. 

Josh kneels by his side confused "what are you looking for baby boy?" He asks catching Tyler's hand in his "my erm my" his face flushes a light shade of pink. Smirking slightly Josh stands up leaving Tyler to rummage through more clothes. The yellow haired man walks over to his night stand, pulls out the collar and swings it around on his finger, the familiar jingle from his name tag catches Tyler's attention and his hands freeze. "Is this what you were looking for Tyler" Josh asks playfully Tyler's name rolling off his tongue "yes" Tyler whispers. "Now now has the baby forgotten his rules" Josh asks his voice low as he drops to his knees behind Tyler and starts to place kisses on the back of his neck. "No I... I'm just nervous it's been so long" Tyler replies whimpering "shh now, I'm going to look after you, do you trust me Tyler?" Josh asking hushing the younger man who was trembling at the slight touch of his lips. "Yes Josh I trust you" satisfied with his answer the older man places the collar around his fiancés neck and locks it into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really do want to incorporate more things to do with colour in this fic


	19. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun"
> 
> It's time for their Surnames to become the same and make their love official.
> 
> Also their suits are the ones they wore to the Grammies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello   
> Time for our favourite boys to say I do

Josh had been nervous before, petrified even but he'd never faced anything as terrifying as this. Standing with his head held high facing the alter of the awesomely accepting church, the yellow haired man feels his stomach doing backflips. "Deep breaths dude" Jordan Josh's curly haired brother says reassuringly. Josh turns and smiles gratefully, his hands start to shake as he spots his best man -Brendon- walking quickly toward him. "He's ready man, good luck" swallowing hard Josh turns ready for his life to change.

"You're sure you want to do this alone?" Pete asks "I need to do this" the brunette replies. "Well it's now or never" the two men hug before Pete runs back to his spot at the front of the church. The heavy wooden doors in front of Tyler were the last obstacle he'd ever have to pass to get to Josh, sure he knew things weren't going to perfect but whatever happens from now until his last moments Tyler would have Josh by his side. 

The doors open slowly and Patrick begins to play the piano, the guests stand and as if in sync both men take a deep breath. To everyone else Tyler was walking alone because sure that's what it looked like but with every step he took Blurry was showing him a memory. A memory of Joshua Dun the boy with the hidden brown curls, the boy who's laughter alone could bring Tyler out of a depressive episode. The boy who loved him so much that he was making a legal commitment to love him forever. Once he reached half way he was walking past guests that Josh had invited, he pauses for a moment when he catches the eye of a face that looked familiar. A young looking girl, with glasses that matched her delicate features; she had tears in her eyes and smiled lovingly at him her dark hair straighten and tucked behind her ear. Beside her sat two very happy looking girls, one with paler skin that was decorated with freckles and lighter hair who stared at him in utter disbelief as if she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her.The other, was much older and smiled at him almost reminiscently. She was defiantly one of Josh's friends he could tell from the red in her hair and the vibrant tattoos her dress revealed. He was almost there almost with Josh, he keeps walking slowly, he was finally reaching the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

The wait for Josh was agonising, knowing he couldn't turn around to see Tyler actually hurt him. To make it worst when Tyler was half way down the isle Brendon whispered "he looks incredible dude" into his ear which made facing the front even harder. When he felt a hand slip into his Josh felt his eyes start to fill with tears, once he saw him; his beautiful boy m tears of happiness and love over flow and flood his face. The feeling was indescribable, knowing that the person he couldn't live without was swearing to stay with him forever...no prettily phrased sentence could ever explain that.

They had decided that their personal vows weren't something they wanted to share with a congregation so instead they stuck to the traditional ones. No doubt when they were on their honey moon they would share them with each other(and the readers)privately. Then it gets to the moment that causes unexpected anxiety in all couples getting married, even those like Tyler and Josh who have been completely loyal to one another; the priest asks "does anyone appose this marriage?" Tyler squeezes Josh's hand for reassurance and the vibrant haired man winks back at him. The loud church doors creak open and everyone including the boys turn; anxiety starting to run through their veins. 

A blonde haired girl with a gentle and friendly face walks in dressed in a light blue dress that matches her eyes. Her face flushes a light shade of pink as the congregation continue look at her curious as to what was about to happen. As she walks in she is followed by another girl who appears beside her. "Maddie?" Tyler calls out in disbelief as his sister smiles over at him. She was so grown up, she had been a little girl when Tyler had disappeared and the brunette hadn't seen or heard from her since. Kissing Josh lightly on the cheek the brunette practically runs down to his sister and the two hug fiercely "I've missed you so much Tyler" she sobs "I've missed you too". Pulling a tissue out of his pocket he dries her eyes and smiles "now my wedding is completely perfect" taking her hand the brunette walks back to Josh, hands his sister a rose and gets her to stand behind him with Pete (his best man).

Mr and Mr Dun do everything a traditional couple did on their wedding day. They cut the cake, took way too many photos and had their face dance to a song that gave everyone goose bumps. All their guests got drunk and new couples began to form, Josh slipped his hotel room key into Tyler's hand and walked away slowly starting to undo his tie. As Tyler goes to walk out of his reception and retreat to his husband he is stopped by the blonde girl who had appeared earlier with Maddie. "Remember me?" She asks her eyes twinkling "Of course I do Jenna, it's been a long time" The brunette replies hugging her. "Thank you for bringing my sister with you, when I sent my invite I hadn't expected you to come" he says thankfully. "We were best friends of course I'd come Ty, I know we lost contact after I moved but I never forgot about you Tyler" she replies sweetly and Tyler feels himself smiling. Jenna Black was the same sweet and loving girl she had been all those years ago, checking his phone Tyler blushes harshly as a message from Josh appears. "Are you gonna come up or am I going to have to fuck you senseless in front of everyone;)" Tyler locks his phone in embarrassment and shoves it in his pocket. "I better go Jen thank you for coming, you look beautiful" hugging her again Tyler runs off to find Josh, his night was somehow about to get even better than it already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, am I the only one who got emotional when I wrote this? I guess I care way too much about my boys


	20. Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from honeymoon should be relaxing for a married couple but things just never seem to go smoothly for Josh and Tyler

Domestic Bliss seemed awesome, a happy and peaceful life with the one you love and it's something most couples strive for. However Mr and Mr Dun knew that domestic bliss was something they'd never quite achieve and both men were okay with that. Returning from their three week honey moon in a secluded villa in Spain the two men arrived in front of their apartment building with freshly bronzed skin and a glow of happiness, three weeks of time alone had been heaven for both men. But it was never going to last, "aren't I suppose to lift you into the apartment?" Josh asks dragging his suitcase up the stairs closely followed by a struggling Tyler(they had to take the stairs because the damn elevator still wasn't working) "I don't know do gay couples do that?" Tyler replies smiling up at him. "I have no clue I should text Patrick and ask" the older man shrugs before stopping dead in his tracks at the top of the stairs, "hey I'm still trying to get to the top here" Tyler complains confused as to why his husband had stopped so abruptly. 

"Ty, there's a erm there's a" Josh stutters nervously staring at whatever it was on the floor in front of him, shuffling over he leaves enough room for the brunette and his suitcase to get to the top. "If it's a spider I'll get rid of it Joshie just calm down" Tyler laughs gently at his husbands irrational fear of 'the eight legged demons' as he liked to call them. "It's not a spider Ty" the man replies, finally hurling himself up to the top step Tyler's eyes grow wide, things never seemed to be easy for the two men. On the floor in front of their door, in a black car seat bundled up in a blue blanket lay a baby sleeping soundly with a white envelope by its side that had two words written neatly on it 'tyler & josh'. "What do we do?" Josh asks staring in shock still at the sleeping child "go inside, read the letter and work this out" Tyler whispers kneeling down to lift up the baby. It was so strange, Josh was so use to being the one in control and with a plan but for some reason seeing a baby had completely thrown him off. 

Tyler unlocks the door and carries the child into their apartment leaving Josh to handle all the luggage. Setting the car seat gently down on the sofa Tyler waits for his husband before opening the letter addressed to both of them. Josh dumps the suitcases in the bedroom before joining Tyler on the sofa "okay open it and read it out loud" Josh says taking Tyler's hand in his. Clearing his throat the brunette rips the letter open and starts to read:

Hello,  
My name is Jacob and I've been left here because my birth parents didn't want me and could not look after me. Please look after me I have no one but you two. My birthday is the 2/2/16 and I am completely healthy.  
(There is also a package downstairs by the janitors room, the person who brought me here couldn't carry me and the box)

Please help me.

5 months old how could anyone abandon their baby? Tyler can feel his eyes start to fill with tears, he knew exactly what it felt like to be abandoned by your family and there was no way he was going to let this child suffer how he had. "We have to help him Josh" Tyler says softly leaning his head against the mans shoulder "then that's exactly what we're going to do, I mean my moms been on my case about grandchildren since I turned 20" he replies flashing Tyler the same smile he had the day the two had first met, the smile that after all this time still managed to give Tyler butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "Right well we need get supplies, formula a crib clothes diapers, bottles, pacifiers and a push chair" Josh goes to stand but Tyler grabs him by the waist "it's probably all in that box downstairs" Tyler says. "There might be a baby now, but that doesn't mean you get to boss me about baby boy" kissing him in the forehead Josh disappears out of the door to get the box supposedly left for Jacob.

Turning to the boy Tyler rocks the car seat slowly "we don't have a lot, but I promise you that we will do everything we can to give you the happiest life you could possibly have, no one will ever love you as much as we will" he whispers softly to the sleeping boy who starts to stir before opening his eyes wide and staring at Tyler. The boys bright green eyes shone with curiosity at brunette who continued to rock him "nice to meet you Sir, my names Tyler but you should probably call me dad" Tyler says introducing himself and smiling at the boy. Unclipping him, Tyler lifts Jacob into his arms and cradles him, holding him close to his chest and hushing him silently gaining a happy sounding gargle in response.

"Fuck this is heavy" Josh exclaims balancing two massive boxes with one arm and carrying a folded up push chair under the other. "Don't swear around the baby Josh" Tyler hisses as Josh puts the push chair down and carries the boxes over "whoever brought him really wanted us to be his guardians" the older man says ripping open the smaller of the two boxes. Inside was everything they needed, even toys and a serialiser for the bottles it just didn't make sense to Tyler, why would you go to the trouble of buying everything if you weren't going to look after the child. "Right well it's pretty late I say we give him a bath, feed him and put him to bed?" Tyler suggests trying to create a routine for the boy since he'd read about babies needing routines ages ago in a book. "It's nearly 1am Ty, I say you make a bottle I'll ring mom tell her the situation you feed Jacob and then we all go to bed and shower and unpack in the morning" Josh's suggestion was defiantly more sensible, Josh was always more sensible. "Will you help me set up the steriliser and stuff before ringing your mom?" Tyler asks pulling one of the machines out of the box "of course, we're a team Ty".

The steriliser had taken 25 minutes to set up so now Tyler was shaking Jacobs bottle while Josh did everything in his power to stop the hungry baby from crying. Testing it in his wrist first Tyler decides that it's ready and walks over to his husband, setting the bottle down the brunette takes Jacob into his arms and brings the bottle to his lips. It takes a moment before the green eyed baby works out what to do but once he does the entire apartment is sent into silence "good job, baby boy I need to build the crib I'll ring mom in the morning" Josh kisses the brunette on the forehead before grabbing the other box and disappearing into the bedroom to start assembling Jacobs bed. "I hope that's good little man, I know it took a while but we'll get better I promise" Tyler whispers gently as a pair of green eyes stare at him contently in reply. Tyler already cared so much about the boy, would already do anything he could to make him happy, was that normal? The boy finishes the bottle and snuggles into Tyler's chest like he had earlier. Going over to the steriliser Tyler takes out a blue pacifier that says "I love my daddy on it" and smiles before giving it to Jacob. "Now are you gonna call us both daddy? or will I be father or papa or dadda or maybe Joshie will be dadda" Tyler bounces the boy gently as he talks and feels his heart melt as the boy grips at his tshirt and smiles behind the pacifier in his mouth. 

Josh wasn't much of a diy person normally, but somehow even after a day of traveling and jet lag he's managed to put together a crib for his son. Walking into the living room he finds Tyler sat on the sofa asleep with Jacob asleep on his chest, taking their son into his arms Josh runs his fingers through his husbands hair that was finally starting to grow out. "Come on Ty I think it's time we went to bed" Josh whispers as a groggy Tyler takes his hand, the older man brings the three of them into the bedroom. Sitting Tyler down first, Josh walks around to Jacobs crib and lays the boy down gently before tucking him in and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well Jake tomorrow we face the world together me you and Tyler, a family" when he turns back he sees Tyler watching him happily "you're great with him Joshua" Josh's name rolls off his husbands tongue, there was something so provocative about hearing his full name, it ignited something in the pit of the mans stomach. "Don't Ty" the older man replies clenching his jaw "I'm not doing anything" the brunette replies innocently, Josh moves quickly and is on top of Tyler holding him down in a matter of seconds. "What have I told you about teasing me Tyler Dun" Josh practically moans as he leans down his lips inches from Tyler's, just as the younger man leans up to kiss him a heart breaking cry comes from Jacobs crib. "Damn" Josh curses "we better get use to it" Tyler replies laughing a little as the older man rolls off of him. This was their life now, everything revolves around their little bundle of joy sure life was about to get complicate but life always was in the Dun household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> I just want to say a massive thank you for 6k views. The supports been insane and I love you all so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading lemme know what you think in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts for this story!


End file.
